Blood Business
by MadebyPierrot
Summary: One sworn to protect, the other determined to kill. Both involved in opposite gambles of life and death. Separated by consequence but circumstances throws them back together, enchained by a contract only one of them made if breached could mean death.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I'm kinda new here but I've been an avid reader of fanfics for years now. kekeke! anyways I hope you guys enjoy this bit I cooked up for all you ichi*ruki addicts out there. like me! xP Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is the story-absolutely not the characters! They are from Kubo-sensei's awesome imagination. :)

* * *

><p><strong>One: A Bullet for Chappy<strong>

A petite young woman casually stepped in the otherwise empty elevator and lazily pressed the **P2** button. She slowly pulled off a pair of black fingerless gloves from her small hands; her large amethyst eyes fixed on the small screen displaying the continuous decreasing of floor numbers until there was a metallic 'ding' and the brocade golden doors slid open.

With a bit of a smile that turned up the corners of her pink lips, her head bobbing in time with the steady drum beat of the angry rock song blaring from a pair of dark gray skull shaped headphones she stepped out to the parking lot. Twirling her keys on her finger, her five inch boots clicking on the concrete she walked towards a black Cayman. She pointed the tiny remote and the doors unlocked with a beep and flashing of headlights. She got in, started the engine and floored it.

The phone cradled on her dashboard rang just as she was pulling into her driveway. The screen flashed the image of a buxom strawberry blonde woman. She let it ring a couple more times as she cut off the engine before grabbing it with a sigh about to answer but not before sighing yet again and placing it near her ear.

"Kibosh?" the excited tone of Matsumoto Rangiku's voice on the other end made her cringe.

"Of course. Did you think I would slip up tonight, Rangiku-san?" she replied smugly with a roll of her eyes as she reached for her key from the ignition.

"Don't be silly! From what I'm reading in the OSR right now I must say you did a pretty bang-up job with this one." There was a split second pause, "You managed it relatively easy..."

"What are you getting at Rangiku-san?" she asked with a frown as she stepped out of the car and made her way to her front door.

"It's just as expected of you, _Shirayuki_!" the seriousness in the woman's voice was quickly replaced with her usual flamboyance making her eye twitch involuntarily. "You dropped the guy in one try when at least a dozen others couldn't even get close. You might just get that early vacation now!"

"Yeah sure...just what I need." She didn't even have to try to make it sound convincing. She was really in need of a break. She was only a few paces from her front steps when something in her house made her glance sharply to one of the French windows to her left. She sighed again. She was already exhausted and yet...

"What is it?" Matsumoto's voice regained its business-like sobriety at once.

"Nothing I can't handle." She replied firmly as her eyes narrowed more in increased annoyance than anything else.

"But Ru-" Matsumoto's scolding voice was cut off when she ended the call and slipped her Blackberry into her coat pocket and fished for her house keys.

She put the key in and turned the knob. Her instincts tingled as she paused for a heartbeat before pushing the door open. She stepped inside the dark entry way, temporarily disregarding the warning bells going off in her head. Every cell in her body screamed danger as she took another step in.

The moment she did a bullet narrowly missed her head by an inch. She immediately dove for the marble floor as a hail of bullets showered the spot she was just standing on a second ago. Her instincts immediately kicked into high gear as she reached for her gun from her back holster.

Her eyes registered a shadow coming stealthily towards her, without stopping to think twice she blasted the guy's brains out. The other one she shot on the neck, another on the thigh and smashed the handle of her gun on his temple and used him as a shield as the rest open fired at her again.

She dropped him and kicked another on the gut hard sending him flying back to another and they both crashed down on her coffee table breaking it into bits. Another tried to take a swing at her aiming for head but she caught his leg just in time and with a grunt hauled him over her head to the glass cabinet with all the fake pottery.

At the sound of guns being cocked she dove behind the kitchen counter as her remaining assailants open fired yet again. Her hand landed awkwardly and a sharp pain shot up her arm making her wince as she pressed her back against the cabinet. Disregarding the pain she pulled out her other gun from her back holster and cocked it.

As she expected the sound alerted her assailants and they opened fire once more. Everything on the counter top and the sink was shattered including an almost faded white Chappy the Rabbit mug that broke into a dozen pieces. She watched frozen with wide eyes as the shards littered the tiled floor on her feet. For an entire second she did nothing then her eyes narrowed, her lips thinning into a hard line.

In a single fluid motion she sprung up and swung her arms both guns aimed at the surprised approaching attackers. A sickeningly sweet smile was plastered on her lips as she shot them down one by one with her practiced precision like target shooting dummies.

By the time the last body hit the ground her usually pristine house was thrashed and in total disarray. The walls were ridden with bullet holes, her furniture she handpicked herself lay scattered and in fragments. Her front door was hanging on its hinges because she kicked one of her attackers through it and shot him on the head for good measure. He landed on the driveway where he now lay on a pool of his own blood.

The ringing silence that prevailed was broken by the sudden arrival of uniform black town cars and the opening and slamming of their doors followed by hurried footsteps. When she stepped out to her front porch she was greeted by the sight of at least a dozen men in black suits lined up before her and in their midst stood her brother in all his handsome frigid glory. His steely gray eyes surveyed the damage to the house but barely gave a passing glance at the blood covered body on the pavement as he walked past it. He paused at the foot of the stairs, his cold eyes searched her unruly petite form framed by the doorway and landed on the broken mug she was cradling along with her wrist and lingered for a moment.

"Clean yourself up and pack what you need." He said in his low monotonous voice and finally looked up at her face before continuing. "You're coming home, Rukia." He said it with finality that almost made her bow in obeisance but she caught herself and merely lowered her head instead.

The caravan of black cars including her own pulled out of her driveway twenty minutes later. She didn't look back as the house she has come to know as her home for the last year went up in flames.

Her tablet propped up on the dashboard beside her phone beeped alerting her of a new message. It was from her boss. She pressed **OK** and the slightly blurred image of a man with premature long straight white hair appeared. His features were shadowed by the brim of his black suede fedora. She listened to the recorded message addressing her application for her 'long deserved' vacation, her very well executed job on her last assignment and the most recent attempt on her life.

The mechanical voice sounded almost soothing as her body's exertion earlier started to settle down. She kept her focus on driving as her body slowly relaxed from their wound up state. The application she submitted was approved. She plugged her iPod classic on the car stereo and for the second time that night her lips quirked into a bit of a smile.

•*•*•

The old wooden gate to the manor stood looming over her as she sat on her car waiting for it to swing back to allow her enter. The entire residence was kept from view from the outside world by a thick gray stone wall. Guarding the entrance were two ornately carved black marble dragons with ruby eyes that glowed with the faintest of light perched atop stone pillars like unblinking sentries.

Their caravan now passed through the main gate and into a spacious driveway that led to the main house.

She never liked living here in the manor where she was always surrounded by servants catering on her every whim, waiting on her hand and foot.

As she expected the entire household staff was lined up at the front of the house and the moment her car passed they all bowed to her in greeting. She couldn't help but sigh at the sight even the old butler was there to welcome her back, his white wool scarf tied around his shoulders and back like a big kerchief.

The moment she stepped out of the car he immediately went to stand before her, paused and bowed deeply. "_Okaerinasai_, _Oujo_-_sama_."

"_Tadaima_." She replied with a ghost of a smile as she took in the familiar surroundings. The garden was well tended the _hiraniwa_ with a different wave pattern this time. Of course it would be the same for a few days because her brother just left for a business conference out of the country. Because everyday ever since she could remember her brother always rakes it every morning the moment he wakes up. Like clockwork.

She reached inside the car to the passenger seat for her things and carried the small box she brought herself ignoring the flustered looks of the servants who immediately lowered their heads as she passed by. The old butler followed closely behind her as she proceeded inside the house, heading for her old room.

The house looked exactly the same as when she left five years ago. Nothing was out of place, even the position of the rooms and its divisions were unaltered. She peered out at the veranda that opened to the relatively smaller garden with the small pond filled with _koi_ and a wooden bridge over it for viewing. There were three ponds in the entire complex and each one was filled with extremely expensive assorted _koi_ and each had a distinctly unique wooden bridge for viewing.

Her gaze fell on the bronze _tubaki_ _kusari_-_doi_ then to the bamboo bucket below it. The sight made her feel like she's gone back through time. And it wasn't just because of the traditional architecture of the entire Kuchiki residence. But because she practically grew up in this place and as far as she was concerned she used to call this her home. She was not likely to easily forget that fact.

"I have taken the liberty to have your room prepared beforehand so you could rest when you arrive, _Oujo_-_sama_." The old butler said as he slid open the door and bowed her enter.

"_Arigato_, Shonnosuke-san. Maybe in a while after..." Rukia said as she set her box down at the foot of the bed before turning to look at the old butler with a small smile.

"Of course, I understand. Should I send for something for you to eat afterwards?"

"Just tea...please." Rukia replied over her shoulder at the still bowing butler before heading to the other side of the mansion. She walked with a purpose, her back stiff and her hand cradled the pieces of the Chappy the rabbit mug nestled in a lavender brocade silk pouch.

Rukia sighed softly as she slid open the door to the shrine room. The candles and the lanterns were lit giving the dark room a warm orange glow. The strong scent of incense mixed with candle wax and the lingering smell of flowers assaulted her the moment she stepped in.

She stood before her sister's picture and now even more so than she was younger she felt as if she was staring at her own reflection. So close were their resemblance that had they been a year apart they would've looked like twins. But Hisana was at least about ten years older than her and that made all the difference.

"It's been...a while, _Nee_-_san_. I'm sorry I haven't been by more often...it's just that my work takes up most-if not all of my time. And in my free time...well let's just say they aren't the least bit relaxing or accommodating." Rukia sighed heavily while Hisana continued to smile behind the glass.

"_Nii_-_sama_ has been taking very good care of me. Just about more than a person like me could ask for..." she trailed off and just went on staring silently around the room, taking it all in hungrily as if she'd forget every single detail if she didn't. She could feel the guilt coming over her yet again when her eyes landed on the picture before her making her usually emotionless eyes harden.

After a bit her gaze softened as a sad sigh escaped her lips, "That Chappy mug...you know that collector's item mug that you got me for my eleventh birthday? It's...I couldn't...I couldn't save it...It was the last thing you...the last present I got from you and I..." her voice sounded thick as she blinked back tears and found she couldn't go on. She planned on ranting in anger and instead she was reduced to tears.

She took deep steadying breaths until the blur in her sight disappeared and she can see Hisana clearly once more. This woman, her sister, her _nee_-_chan_, her mother, her best friend was the only person who could set her in the right path. So beautiful, so young, so fragile and so, so kind...gone.

They were complete opposites. Hisana has always been the one with the big heart, the person who would easily forgive anyone anything no matter what. But she was not like that. She held grudges; the kind that was bound by blood and pride. She swore that she would not rest until she has accomplished and fulfilled it. That was what she promised...the path she has chosen.

Her hands clenched tightly on her sides as she ripped her gaze from her sister's sweet smile. Tears were drying up from her eyes every other time she would do this. Someday she knew when she has achieved her goal there would only be smiles for her to offer and her heart would be at peace.

She bowed and muttered a little prayer before making her way to the library and to the grand piano on the far corner near the window. The window that overlooked the _sakura_ tree orchard was Hisana's favourite view especially during spring. She would patiently wait for the first bloom to appear while she played hers and Byakuya's favourite song.

Rukia sat down on the piano bench running her fingertips over the keys. She remembers that the last time she played this was from before that time. It was too long ago. She had to bite on her lip to keep the nostalgia down. Such a long time ago but it won't hurt to try and play it today just to commemorate.

The sound of the piano being played resounded in the entire mansion and almost every person paused whatever they were doing in surprise. Some of them have never once heard the instrument being played even though it was kept in fine condition and was always polished and cleaned. The master of the house will not tolerate it to be in any other state otherwise.

The piece was slow and gentle like a soft breeze, like a caress. It was beautiful, the playing was mournful even yearning. It was for _her_ after all. No one moved to get back to work until the last note whispered and reverberated. Even after the last echo disappeared some of the maids found themselves still sighing and clutching at their chests.

Rukia smiled lightly as she looked out of the window. The sun was just rising the sky was a mix of pink, gold and blue. It's been some time since she saw this much sky and such a beautiful sunrise and it left her with a feeling of awe. Oddly the sight also made her feel thankful for some reason.

Now that she was back in Karakura she knew that she'll be seeing more like it and sunsets too if she wasn't mistaken. As a child growing up here she'd always sneak out of the complex and go to the hill by the cemetery just to watch the sun setting over the horizon. She absolutely loved sunsets.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking sound and she inclined her head to the door just as Shonnosuke took a step inside with a bow.

"_Oujo_-_sama_, would you care for a bath before or after you've had your breakfast?"

_Ah, that's right...I've reverted back to the Oujo of this household. Not to mention the fact that I haven't had any sleep yet for the last forty or so hours. Yes, of course I must choose when I would like to freakin' eat and take a bath...God I hate this shit._

"_Oujo_-_sama_?...may I suggest you take a relaxing bath first then?" the butler said with a knowing smile when she merely kept looking at him blankly.

Something clicked suddenly in her dazed mind. Maybe it was due to lack of sleep or might be even hunger but something about that curious word 'relaxing' that made her suddenly enthused. It was after all a start of a new day and she was..._home_ now and a smile slowly made its way to her lips.

"Yes, that would be...nice." she replied the smile not leaving her lips.

* * *

><p>So...that was the first chapter. Please review if you find it to your liking or if not...well it's up to you.<p>

Ja! Until next time! xP


	2. Chapter 2

**So...this is the next chapter. If anyone is reading the story so far please be kind enough to review or drop a line just for a bit of feed back I guess so I know whether to actually go on posting chapters! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Two:<strong>**One Vacation Less**

His head was turned to the window as though he was watching the bustling street outside the diner. But aviator shades covered his eyes so it was rather impossible to tell. Long tapered fingers raked through his unruly vibrant orange hair, messing them up even more.

"Late night?" the man seated across him asked as their coffee arrived.

"You can say that..." was the hoarse reply as he began to scoop sugar into his steaming cup.

"You finished the entire set for the collection this season?"

"Just the initial theme. I just completed it last night actually..."

"You'll put it up this week then."

"Of course." He stirred the cup, put down the tea spoon to pour some milk. He set down the milk and took off his shades to look at the man before him.

"What's with the pleasant talk, Urahara-san?"

"Still as charming as usual eh, Kurosaki-kun. Well I sure didn't call you up to have a nice chat about your new art work. This is a plain business call...as always." Urahara peered at him from behind wisps of his platinum blond hair, the smile not quite leaving his face.

"Last night we received a nasty slap of reality check when our most influential client at the moment was shot dead in his hotel room full of body guards and our own implant, Kensei-san."

Ichigo's eyes widened, traces of fatigue disappearing as he absorbed the news.

"And Kensei-san has been doing an impeccable job for the last six assassins that came before this one. He didn't even get wind that there would be an attempt on his principal's life."

"He couldn't have. Not if it was a quick and clean hit...a ghost hit." Ichigo said not meeting Urahara's steady gaze, his face clouding over a muscle on his jaw twitching.

If there was ever anyone in the agency who knew what a ghost hit could do to a man of their occupation it would have to be Kurosaki Ichigo. Even a constantly vigilant and seasoned agent wouldn't stand a chance. But as opposed to Kensei's his experience left a deep mark quite literally. Even now his hand unconsciously touched a spot on his chest, a movement which Urahara was quick to notice.

"Indeed it was. One on the head, the other to the heart. The two shots were milliseconds apart."

"That's..._impressive_." Ichigo said slowly as he watched Urahara take a sip from his cup.

"I thought so too myself." The man replied in firm agreement as he peered at Ichigo from the rim of his cup.

"But what is it that you really want to talk to me about, Urahara-san?"

The man gave him a slow, ominous smile. "Always straight to the point with you eh, Kurosaki-kun! That's one of the things I like about you."

"Are you trying to soften up the initial blow or something? 'Cause I'm a big boy and I think I can handle what you're about to drop on my head."

"Oh no, not at all! It's just that I'm going to have to ask you to come off your sick leave. There's been a pressing request for your services and one can say that the person asking for you is quite...persuasive to a point that I am unable to deny the need of your assistance." Urahara paused to let his words sink in a bit. "This job-that is if you're willing to take it calls for a bit of...discretion on your part especially involving the principal. And I cannot stress that enough..." Urahara returned his even stare with his smile still in place as he took another sip of his coffee.

Ichigo sighed and glared at the man accusingly. He just had to blab just a _hint_ about the particulars of the job and he knew Ichigo wouldn't be able to say no now that he knew.

"Just tell me already so I can go back to actually do some work..." Ichigo half groaned in barely suppressed irritation with a quick glance at his sleek black Swatch.

"One thing though...why was I specifically requested for this anyway? You know I haven't even gotten halfway through my sick leave according to the medical certificate awarded to me by the company's resident doctor." He scowled deeper not quite in the mood to indulge in the man's cryptic preludes.

"And it so happen that it is your own father who ordered your recuperation for at least six months. But you've been restless for the last month. Finishing your initial theme in less than record time and all..." Urahara's voice was slowly turning serious.

There wasn't that many people who could intimidate him but Urahara Kisuke sure is one of them. Especially now that he's turning up his real charms.

"Fine. Since you _asked_ so nicely and all..." Ichigo replied, averting his gaze to his almost empty cup so as not to let on that he was suddenly unnerved by the man's smile.

"Good. I'll leave it to your capable hands then. And I'll pay for coffee so you run along back to your _actual work_. And I'll..._ah_, keep you posted."

He nodded once and stood up taking it as a sign that he was dismissed. He picked up his jacket and quickly put it on. He slipped his shades back on and was just about to walk away when Urahara spoke, his voice still serious.

"Take care now..."

Ichigo inclined his head to his direction to mean he heard before walking briskly out of the diner and to the bustling street. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked, mulling things over in his head. The sky was overcast and he almost regretted not bringing his scarf. It was a good thing that the gallery was not so far off.

By the time he got back there were already quite a few people milling about and his friend and partner Hirako Shinji was talking to a young couple as they appraised and considered the work of unknown underground artists. He tried to quietly slip in without being noticed but he knew that Shinji probably saw him the moment he entered the door. He went directly to the back where their offices were situated. He immediately plopped down on the sofa without bothering to close the door.

When Shinji walked in two hours later he was still lying there motionless with his eyes open and an arm over his forehead.

"Trouble, Ichigo?..." Shinji was leaning on his door frame with his arms crossed.

"Just thinking about something..."

"Had any breakfast yet?"

"Ah, now that you mention...no I don't believe I've had...any just yet." still no movement from the couch.

"Coffee?"

"Double shot espresso if you would be so kind, Shinji..." Ichigo blinked twice but still didn't make a move to get up.

"Bagel? Donut? Cheese cake? Brownie? French bread? Burger? What are you in the mood for, eh?..."

"Pizza..."

"You sound like a dying man..." Shinji said with a snicker and started to turn away from him when he suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder, "You aren't are you?..." now there was a slight tone of concern in his voice.

"No you idiot! I'm not dying...I told you I'm thinking." Came the annoyed reply as Ichigo waved a hand as if to dismiss him from his presence.

"_Tchk_. Your call man...I'll be back in twenty." With that said Shinji casually waved over his shoulder and went away leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts.

•*•*•

Already well over his third tall cup of coffee in less than three hours, Ichigo had just taken a sip when he suddenly spewed it all out the moment he read the file Urahara just sent to him involving his new assignment and his principal's identity.

Shinji looked up from his paper work duties to raise an eyebrow at his partner who was gaping at the screen of his tablet while coffee residue dripped down his chin steadily.

"Too much sugar or too little cream?..." Shinji asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched Ichigo dial a number on his Blackberry swiftly without even once looking at the screen and pressed the call button with a growl and waited for the call to be picked up which only took about one ring.

"Don't even start with me _geta_-_boshi_! You-you-you...!" Ichigo's voice was choked in anger as he spoke, his hand gripped his phone tightly his knuckles were turning white.

Even from where he was seated across the counter Shinji could hear Urahara Kisuke's dark chuckle of amusement at Ichigo's' current speech disability. He shook his head and buried himself into the paper work but kept an ear out for something interesting that might come up in the conversation. Only if Ichigo could regain his ability to speak and form words properly like the civilized man he supposedly is.

"What do you mean I'm 'being irrational and behaving childishly'?" Ichigo screamed at the mouth piece after a few seconds, his anger escalating dangerously.

"Is he fucking serious? Why would he choose-? No scratch that one! Why would he _hire_ anyone to do that?" the anger was suddenly gone only curiosity remained in his last question.

"No shit?" now Ichigo was practically back to his usual normal self. He was actually having one hell of a civilized conversation now. Heck he was even grinning widely. Then he was chuckling.

"I never knew...I didn't think she was the type. You're seriously giving me this headache to handle by myself? Maybe what she needs is an entire ARMY OF FREAKS who would have the INHUMANE ability to do what you want ME to do!" and just like that he was breathing out fire again.

Then he was silent for a while again. At the moment all Shinji could think about was how strange this conversation was becoming the more he listened.

"No I'm not _calm_...you just _assumed_ I was calm! Now why is that, Urahara-_san_? He should have just asked for Lisa..." Ichigo was calmer now but was speaking through gritted teeth.

"I did no such thing back then! What are you talking about freakin' _geta_-_boshi_? I was not-!That was a long time ago and the answer to that is no. We have never-ever once met. No she would not possibly recognize me..." his voice shrank just a tiny bit as his frown grew deeper and more prominent.

Ichigo sighed dejectedly and massaged the bridge of his nose with a pained expression, "Fine."

"I said I'll do it, you son of a—!" Ichigo broke off in mid-swear and held his Blackberry at arm's length with surprise, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly ajar.

"Did he...he just...did that _freak_ just hang up on ME?" he exclaimed and was about to smash his two and a half month old Blackberry to the nearest wall when Shinji caught his arm just in time to save it.

"_Maa_, _Maa_~ Ichigo-kun...be calm now. You wouldn't want Yuzu-chan to get upset when she finds out you wrecked the phone she gave to you as a _welcome_ _home _ gift, now do you?" Shinji muttered as he took the said device from its murderous owner's grip and set it down on the counter a safe distance for now from imminent death.

"So...you going any time soon then?"

"No. I'm staying here..."

"But didn't you just agree to do this assignment just a moment ago with your crazy-ass conversation with the _Lord_ _of_ _the_ _Freaks_?" Shinji asked whilst scratching his chin thoughtfully.

Ichigo smirked at the reference to his boss, his mood suddenly lifted just a little bit. "_Ah_, the location is here...in Karakura."

"How convenient..." Shinji replied while his sharp eyes fixed on Ichigo's face and lingered for a while searchingly. No suspicion whatsoever.

"Tell me about it..." Ichigo replied in that careless manner of his that sometimes makes one wonder if he's just being sneaky or just plain dumb. Most of these cases though would result to the latter.

So Shinji decided to use the direct approach and peered at the tablet's screen which resulted to his mouth hanging open in complete shock and rendering him speechless for a good five seconds.

"Ichigo...is that who I think it is?..." Shinji finally managed to get out pointing at the profile picture on the file.

"You know her?..." Ichigo asked incredulously as he quickly turned to face his partner's thunderstruck expression.

"Who wouldn't? Her family is like practically royalty in this town? _Eh_? Ichigo-kun have you forgotten I also happen to have lived in this town before?..."

"_Ah_, sorry...forgot..." Ichigo replied scratching the back of his head looking sheepish.

"It's fine, Ichigo-kun...I didn't stay long here though and that was a long time ago..." Shinji continued to stare at the picture as Ichigo cleaned himself up and his surroundings from his little outburst earlier.

"Oh, that's right...you were always busy then, huh. Must be good now that you're semi-retired...or whatever." Ichigo called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah...sure...whatever you say..." Shinji replied tonelessly his gaze still not leaving the screen. Now he was reading her profile information, his eyes darting back and forth quickly as he forced his mind to process them.

One name though caught his eye and they froze as they caught the word printed in red encased in parenthesis beside it.

"_Oi_, Shinji! What's the matter with you?...why are you spacing out like that?" Ichigo whacked him on the head with the house phone, a vein popping on his forehead.

"I'm ordering dessert. You want anything?..." he went on in a slightly calmer tone as he folded his arms.

"The usual..." he replied simply tearing his gaze from the screen and closing his eyes as he made his way back to the counter to continue his work without glancing up or even meeting Ichigo's eyes as he passed by. He sat down and pretended to look through the papers before him and then an idea hit him. A slow ominous smile started to spread on his thin lips as he glanced up at Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time! 3 <strong>

**Please, please review! Onegaishimasu. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

****To the first two people who were kind enough to drop me a few lines...Thank you so, so much! Your reviews really made me pound happily on my keyboard to update sooner! ****

******Thank you again to the first two reviewers of this story (MindlessAbandon & shnizlefritz)! This is kinda my first time to publish a story so I was really...extremely nervous about it. Now I'm more excited to share! Hope you enjoy the next chapter too! :)******

**The title of this chap is pretty much a rip off from a song title which I love very much. It's from a local indie solo artist from my country and she's just...pretty much legendary and awesome! I thought it fit quite well with the...feel of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothin save for the story! Kubo-sensei is awesome! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Three: Comfort in your strangeness<strong>

Somehow it still felt odd. Her being here that is. It was relatively quiet and she felt lost in the midst of the city's languidness. It was making her uneasy as she walked towards her destination she hardly noticed that she was picking on the bandage wrapping her wrist. It's been years since she's been back home but nothing seem to have changed after all that time.

She glanced at the new message on her Blackberry it was from Inoue: **Where's everyone? I'm already here! See you all soon!**

It didn't take long for her to arrive at the meeting place where she was immediately greeted by an overly-excited Inoue Orihime whose long flowing hair was swaying back and forth as she waved at her with her entire body.

"Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia felt herself smile as she stood before her old friend who was standing by herself by the entrance of the gallery where they all agreed to go and meet up to get together.

"You're early, Inoue. Where's everyone?"

"They're on their way. I called them all when I got here. Gosh it's been a reeaa~lly long time since I last saw you, Kuchiki-san." Inoue was making faces again as she smiled widely.

"Yeah, I know...I've just been really busy with work and everything."

"You don't even call! I've always wondered what's happened with everyone after we all left school and such. This is a really good chance then that you're on a vacation from your job, _ne_ Kuchiki-san?"

"Oh, yeah...it sure is..." Rukia replied lamely as she returned the smile.

"By the way Inoue have you had—" Rukia stopped abruptly when her friend let out a loud gasp, her cheeks turning bright red as her wide eyes fixed on something behind her. She heard a car door slam followed by the sound of footsteps coming towards them and for every step she noticed Inoue's face getting redder and redder.

"_O-Ohayou_, K-Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue stuttered slightly with a bright smile as she looked up at the owner of the footsteps.

"_Yo_." Came the short reply just as Rukia finally turned to look at the new comer.

He was tall. So tall that Rukia only reached his shoulder and this irritated her for some reason. She looked up and found that he was already looking down right at her. His intense gaze bore into hers making her breath hitch slightly. He seemed so...familiar like she's seen him from somewhere before but she just couldn't remember. She was still thinking where she's seen his scowling face before when he suddenly smiled. But it was just a flash as it was gone so fast that it left her wondering if it was ever there at all.

"So you guys are here for the opening?" he turned slightly to ask Inoue but his gaze was still fixed on Rukia who was picking on her bandage again and refusing to meet this stranger's eyes.

"Y-Yeah. We're meeting up with some old friends from school...you know...college." Inoue replied quite flustered with his presence.

"Well hope you enjoy yourselves. See you inside then..." with that he went on his way without another word.

"Y-y-yeah, sure, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue replied but Rukia was sure he was looking right at her when he uttered those words.

The moment he was out of sight Rukia let out her breath she was unconsciously holding and mentally scolded herself for being so affected by his mere presence. She glanced at her friend who still had a dreamy look on her face staring after the man.

"So...who was that exactly?" she asked innocently clearing her throat in the process catching Inoue's attention.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun? He was my classmate in junior high..."

"He was?..." Rukia asked in surprise.

"Yeah! I practically grew up with him...he went to a different high school though." Inoue replied with an almost sad expression as she glanced away.

"_Yo_! Was that Ichigo I saw just now?" both women turned at the sound of the voice approaching them.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Inoue's bright smile was back on full-force as she saw the woman waving at them.

"Hey, Kuchiki-san...long time no see, eh?" Tatsuki grinned at her.

"Yeah, long time no see..." she smiled back.

Rukia was slowly feeling herself relax a little as one by one familiar friendly faces popped up finally prompting them to go inside. She looked around the gallery where to begin the exhibit with the pamphlet in her hands and a frown on her face as she consulted it not looking at where she was going. She took a turn and bumped into something quite hard and..._warm?_

She looked up in surprise and found herself looking into a pair of intense amber eyes for the second time that morning. He was looking at her over his broad shoulder with his scowl plain as day.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I was trying to...uh." _shit_. Rukia felt her mind go blank the more she was staring at his eyes. She looked down at her shoes trying to regain control of herself.

"You're the one with Inoue earlier, right?" he asked as he turned to fully face her and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

_Right. Now you're gonna ask me where the blonde bombshell is._ "Yeah...right." she replied numbly glaring a hole into the pamphlet.

"Are you having trouble with that?" his question made her head snap up in surprise. She tilted her head slightly and frowned at him making him scowl deeper. How he was not going after that infamous hottie Inoue Orihime baffled her. But more importantly why?

"Why so surprised? Did I say something weird? Or were you expecting me to say something else?" he asked with a slight smirk.

Rukia's eyebrow twitched at his cockiness and inwardly wondered at his shrewd observation. He was sharp because not many people can read her as easily as he just did. There wasn't anything menacing about him aside from his scowl. Rukia felt no threat from him only a sense of...she can't even place it.

"So you need any help since you seem to be wandering around not knowing—Ow! What was that for?" he snapped as she stomped on his feet wearing a smirk of her own as she crossed her arms.

"I am not wandering around without a clue you impertinent ape!" as the words left her mouth embarrassment suddenly overwhelmed her for having raised her voice at a public place. She looked around nervously and found that there was only the two of them in that corner.

"Oh that's rich coming from a midget like you!" he snapped back his eyebrow twitching in sudden annoyance.

Rukia's mouth fell open at his words making him smirk as he too crossed his lean arms over his chest making the material of his shirt stretch and outline his rather toned upper body. Rukia averted her gaze from the sight declining the urge to ogle.

"But you know...you're starting at the end of the exhibit. The beginning is right over there..." he pointed across the room where most of the people were laughing in relief that they figured it out.

"I know..." she replied softly with her back to him as she gazed at the canvas before her. "I've always done this...and I know I'm going against the artist and the curator for doing it. But I've always..." she trailed off not noticing how wide his eyes were as he looked at her profile before looking down at the floor with an unreadable expression, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

"Do you always start from the beginning with these things?..." the sound of her voice surprised him as much as her question.

"It depends I guess..." he answered without meeting her gaze as he glanced at the canvas. "I could start at the middle and choose whether to proceed onto the end or start at the beginning. Sometimes even begin at the end..." He replied simply still not meeting her gaze.

Rukia glanced at him from the corner of her eye. They were standing side by side both of them facing the painting. He was standing close to her, his warmth radiating towards her calming her for some reason. She hadn't noticed when she stopped picking on her bandage or when her unease stopped nagging at her insides.

"It's good to know I at least didn't offend one of those two people." She finally said breaking the silence and turning her head to face him with a slight smile.

"How can you know that?..." he asked greatly amused, her smile becoming contagious.

"You're the artist aren't you, Kurosaki Ichigo?" she said this as she turned to face the painting again.

She caught the slight surprise that flitted through his eyes just for a moment at her words before he turned slightly away so his eyes became shadowed by his unruly mop of vibrant hair. "Tchk. You knew my name, huh."

After a moment he turned his gaze back to look at her directly in the eyes. "Aren't you gonna...tell me...yours?"

She stared back just as steadily, "It's...Kuchiki Rukia."

His playful smirk was back in place as he spoke, "So...Kuchiki Rukia wanna experience an _alternate_ alternative viewing?"

"Alternate...alternative viewing? Is it any good?" her curiosity was getting the better of her as she narrowed her eyes in mock suspicion as a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"You'll see, Kuchiki Rukia..." before she could say anything he began to walk away from her.

"Hey, it's not Kuchiki Rukia...just Rukia." She called out to him making him stop in his tracks and look over his shoulder.

"Then let's go...Rukia."

It sounded so natural, the way he said her name. She'd have smiled had she known how to react to the strange beating in her chest at the moment. She felt slightly heady but the moment she lost sight of him when he turned the corner she felt nauseous like she was going to be sick. She felt...cold.

She took a step to follow then another until she was walking behind him again not noticing where they were going. It was only when he was holding open the outer door of the gallery did she finally notice they were going outside. She glanced at him questioningly but he only gestured with his arm for her to pass. But when she did not make any move to proceed he frowned again and sighed.

"You waiting for some kind of fanfare to begin to announce your departure from the premises or—_oof_!" his words were cut off as she swept past him her nose in the air and jabbing his gut with her elbow making him grunt as he gripped the door handle tighter his face contorting in pain.

"Dammit midget..." he muttered through gritted teeth making her grin despite herself.

"Are we going or you just wanna kick me out for disrespecting your ordered viewing?" she turned to him as she stepped out to the side walk with a smirk. She could feel it growing the familiar rush inside. She was finally calm.

"Follow me then..." with that said he quickly put on his jacket and for a brief moment she had an unobstructed view of his back muscles flexing with his movement under his shirt. She bit her lip and forced herself to look at his sneakered feet and followed as they began to move not daring to look up just yet.

They walked for a good twenty minutes or so neither one of them saying anything until he suddenly stopped in front of a corner diner and proceeded to go inside. He paused by the door noticing her just standing there with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed.

"Not coming in?" he asked with that playful smirk holding the door open for her again.

"_Tchk_. Whatever _strawberry_..." she muttered wiping the smirk off his face the minute the word left her mouth.

Nevertheless she brushed past him and went inside knowing full well that she snuck out of the manor and forgone breakfast to do it. The smell of pancakes wafted in the air along with the aroma of brewed coffee prompting her stomach to respond almost at once.

When they were seated she pinned him with a glare, "Is this part of the _alternate_ alternative viewing?"

"Not really. I was hungry cause I haven't had breakfast yet..." he replied nonchalantly as he turned to the flirtatiously smiling waitress who was leaning her chest towards him.

Rukia's eyebrow shot up as she gripped the edge of the table dangerously hard. Her glaring went unnoticed as he went on to order for the two of them setting her off even more. Why she was even going along with this man she absolutely has no idea but she felt completely comfortable in his presence in an inexplicable way and he was distracting to say the least.

It's been less than a week since she's been back and she's been cooped up inside the manor all that time doing nothing and feeling relentlessly restless. Her body still haven't acclimated to not doing anything at all.

The steady silence between them was broken by the arrival of the food making Rukia snap out of it and focus on the delicious looking plate of chocolate chip pancake and the steaming cup of coffee before her not noticing her companion studying her carefully.

"Strawberry? Blueberry? Honey? Peach or..." she looked up at the sound of his voice with a blank look on her face as he set down one jar after the other on the table. "Take your pick..."

She reached for one without looking and found it to be strawberry. She resisted the urge to snort and roll her eyes as she scooped and spread the jam over the pancakes rather indiscriminately earning her a raised eyebrow from the man opposite her.

The moment she took a bite of the pancake her mind went blank. It was so good that she must've looked ridiculous as she devoured her plateful quite eagerly in a matter of minutes.

"It's good right? It's their special..." he supplied with an amused grin as she finished chewing the last piece.

"Really? I don't remember—..." she started to say then trailed off looking pensively outside. When she was here, she hardly left the house and her brother would never have allowed her to eat at a _diner_. She wouldn't have remembered when she didn't really know in the first place.

"Ready?..."

She gave a start at the sound of his voice. She's been dazing off too much and it irked her that she was doing it around him. There was hardly any time when she drifts off when she's with her brother much less let her guard down in the presence of a complete stranger she just met. She eyed him now with renewed curiosity not knowing where to place him. For the time being she let him usher her out and to the streets.

•*•*•

Rukia was walking across their driveway her face upturned towards the night sky a little smile playing on her lips. She tightened her grip on the collar of the jacket over her small shoulders and tilted her face to the collar smelling him. It was much too big for her and she was almost swallowed inside its warmth. Yes it was warm.

The familiar feeling swept over her again as his image flashed in her mind's eye making her frown and pause in her steps. Why she can't remember, why this nagging familiarity when she didn't even know his name until she saw it printed on the pamphlet of the exhibit earlier. That exhibit she never really got to see due to the artist's impromptu preposition which turned out to be...something else entirely.

She let out a silent laugh clutching the jacket—his jacket closer to her body. He was something else entirely too. They ended up in the 'Bohemian' part of town where what he called some of the _real_ art could be found. They ended up spending most of the day there with him declaring it as the 'ultimate alternate alternative viewing' of anything art related. She had laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

Well he was right in that respect but it wasn't just art that thrived in that little community, there was music too. When dusk finally settled over the horizon people started milling out to the streets. Some of the residents were setting up sound systems and some were putting up strings of paper lanterns lighting up the place as soon as it got really dark.

Some of the people recognized him and chatted with him about his exhibit while the others chastised him for suddenly disappearing this morning without telling anyone. She saw him shrug in nonchalance at the prodding for his reason why he left before they caught sight of her beside him and understanding immediately came over their faces as they left one by one without another word leaving them alone.

It felt nice being there. Everything felt so alive and that particular feeling was the last thing on her mind for so long that it's lost all meaning for her. She has surrounded herself with death and she knew it followed her everywhere. The incident at her previous house was proof of that. She was still being hunted and her being the hunter had never changed that fact. She just learned to defend herself enough to keep herself alive since she went off on her own.

But for the last few months the attacks have been piling up one after the other that eventually led to her having to come back here. Back into that fortress that might as well have been her jail. She had to get out somehow. She needs to be back on her own or else she'll most probably endanger the people around her. Not to mention she's going crazy reverting back to the doll she used to be. A lifeless, unmoving one.

She just had to convince her brother to let her live by herself again in her own place even if he did drag her back in town for the sake of keeping her cooped up in the manor. She will not hide and tremble in fear hoping someone will step in to save her. She wanted her independence back and soon she'll get her chance since her brother's probably back from his trip already.

Unconsciously she began picking on her bandage as she thought about how she'll be able to pull it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the new chap. Not very satisfied with it but...meh it was fun and light. :x<strong>

**Thanks a bunch for reading! :)  
><strong>

**Next chap will bring an added mystery though for Ichigo's...behavior. :P**

**Please review! Onegaishimasu! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! :)**

**New chap up. :D Finally!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely still own nothin' but the story. Kubo-sensei is awesome! :X**

* * *

><p><strong>Four: Closer to the edge <strong>

"If it isn't the disappearing man..." Shinji's voice floated over to where Ichigo was slumped on his bedroom floor with his head bowed.

Ichigo ignored him and kept up the stream of notes on his guitar not even bothering to look up. His sketch pad lay open beside him to a page with something half drawn on it. Even from where he was standing by the open door Shinji could easily make it out. It was to say...familiar.

"Ah...it was a success then..." his earlier teasing tone had gone quiet as he took in his partner's passive unresponsiveness. He watched as Ichigo ruffled his slightly shaggy hair in a sign of agitation, duly noted was that he was playing his guitar again which he has not touched since who knew when.

"I guess...you could say that." He glanced at the man briefly as he went on plucking a random melody closing his eyes at the same time. "Did you take care of it?..."

Shinji sighed half-heartedly feigning dejection as he studied the young man before him with half-lidded eyes, "Of course. I don't slack off that much ya know...I wouldn't be much of a partner now if I live up to your half-assed assumptions of my work ethics."

Ichigo grinned, "Good to know there's one thing that went right today..."

"Did you have fun at least?" Shinji watched as Ichigo's eyes snapped open to look at the sketch and the corner of his lips twitched.

"It was...interesting."

"Did something...happen?" a slightly worried undertone in his voice made Ichigo frown at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" just then Ichigo made the mistake of looking at his partner where his entire face was open for scrutiny. He could never really mask his emotions as they were almost always displayed in his eyes. His scowling visage could deter some people from actually discerning anything but that was for those who did not know where to look. And Shinji has always been good at reading people especially this orange block head.

"Was she...what you thought she would be?" Shinji carefully observed his reaction and was not surprised when his eyes only darkened even more. The silence stretched on for a while making Shinji suddenly awkward for having blurted out anything at all. He was just about to remedy his little slip when Ichigo suddenly spoke.

"She was...so much more...but not right now." A bit of a smile was in place on his face as he looked at the slightly guilty man leaning on his door frame whose own lips quirked into an almost amused smile at his response that echoed resignation.

"Does it make it easier...to know?"

"I never would've imagined it otherwise...how she is without that mask." _That frozen smile she puts on...he didn't see it once._

"That...does not look like a mask to me." Ichigo followed Shinji's stare at his half-drawn sketch and smiled lightly.

"Yeah..." Ichigo merely kept the smile, careful not to let him see his face this time and closed his eyes not seeing Shinji loose his smile as he tore his sharp eyes away from him and finally pushed himself off the door frame. He knew when it was time to leave Ichigo alone with his thoughts.

"Stage One...Clear." Shinji muttered as he walked away gently closing the door behind him making him unable to see Ichigo's smile morph into a sneer his eyes shut tight.

This was harder than he thought it would be. Seeing her earlier, he let the sight scorch his eyes as he stared right into those large eyes. Her dark eyes ever-changing in color, so easy to get lost in.

"What was it...that she said?" he half whispered to himself still seeing her back to him as he approached that morning where she stood near the entrance to the gallery. Her hair was shorter framing her small face. It fit her. She looked beautiful as ever.

"Oh yeah...she said..._nothing_."

He looked right at her and she looked right back but there was nothing. It had felt so final until she bumped into him inside and had looked away from his gaze. For a moment he hoped. He waited for her to say something, what he actually did not know. Then she said it, she apologized. It was a good thing she looked down at that moment or she would have seen the dumb surprise on his face which would not have been good considering what he had to do.

She was quiet and somehow out of sorts and fidgety. But that time when she was surrounded by all those people, the music, watching the sunset she became different. She finally relaxed and she...smiled. His hooded eyes flickered to the sketch again, his fingers dancing on the fret board.

A smile. He got her to smile. Even if it was only that half-smile she used to always give him.

Ichigo's grip tightened on his guitar, his face scrunched up so hard his eyebrows were trembling at his barely suppressed burst of emotion.

That smile...like that time when she turned her back to him and disappeared.

It rained that night. Blood stained his shirt; the material was ripped where the bullet grazed his chest. It burned but he paid it no mind. Its pain was nothing to what he was feeling at that moment. He wanted to call out to her but his voice was lost. He wanted to scream at her, make her look at him and scream back at him, call him an idiot—anything.

Just not that smile.

"Why...why did she have to smile at me like that?..."

He knew it was a mistake accepting this assignment. The moment Urahara called him to schedule for a personal meeting his gut nagged at him. It felt like a premonition and not a good one. What his boss recounted to him made his heart pound in anticipation. He knew whose work it was the moment Urahara mentioned the circumstance of the principal's death. He played it cool still wanting to protect her. And that wish had reared its ugly head. He wanted to see her badly. Yet somehow that desire haunted him ever since. He didn't forget. He couldn't stop thinking about it. The scar was a glaring reminder of how he was unable to do anything.

This was not retribution in his part. Not for himself and not towards her. She was the best as he found out that night. He told no one. He fought against his principles, betrayed his oath. He was a disappointment, an utter disaster. That one smile was his undoing.

She didn't even have to say anything. He knew. She was protecting him too.

But this time it was his turn to protect her. She was an extremely valuable asset in her company not to mention precious to her overly paranoid older brother who by the way was paying him good money to see to it that not a single strand of hair was to fall off her pretty head. The impeccable corporate magnate on the surface and an underworld lord beneath the old blood nobility facade having to result to such extreme measures made him want to laugh.

It was part of the perks of his job as a hired shield. He was privy to both legal and illegal dealings of powerful people. There was no sense of justice to be upheld only duty.

Right now his job entails a lot more than just everything to be taken into consideration put together and that includes even himself.

Ichigo sighed deeply suddenly wondering if all that cigarette Shinji chain smokes would work on his slightly frayed nerves. Then again he knew he'd only choke even if he wanted to start a habit.

He tried to strike up a few chords on his guitar but found none to his liking so he put it back in its hard case and let it go back to its hibernation. With a groan he trudged to his bed and collapsed onto it face-first his arm hanging on the side with his fingertips grazing the floorboard.

Somewhere at the back of his mind just being around her, standing so near next to her made things seem like they used to. He would be lying if he did not feel apprehensive when he thought about having to see her eye to eye after so long. But he reacted out of instinct the moment she spoke to him and as much as he wanted to deny what was happening before him she did too albeit subconsciously. He saw that it confused her. His presence in itself was something of a mystery to her. He could see that much.

He didn't expect her reaction to be so familiar. He would have thought that she would act very differently towards him. That he could possibly handle better than this feeling he knew just by being in her presence.

She was letting her guard down again just like when he was with her from that time. He used to feel pride that she let herself depend on him though consciously on some level at times. Also how he could just _know_ what she needs and act upon it without thinking. How she could see past his defenses like she was looking through glass.

His large hands fisted tightly as if it could stem the emotion wreaking havoc within him. As if with his bare fists he could crush it.

He could see it again in his mind's eye, that blank look in her usually expressive eyes. She was slipping away slowly at first so he didn't notice the change. But by the time he actually saw it was already too late. She was too far gone for him to even _try_ to reach her much less bring her back.

It was his fault she had to choose and destroy herself in the process. The guilt and his desire was an intoxicating poison he could barely digest to numb himself with.

He understood she was far from pure when he first met her. Somehow she knew he too suffer from some of the things she did. But all of that is gone now. Erased were the memories and time they coveted.

Neither of them bothered to ask for specifics and their separation was abrupt. No one knew. No one saw what transpired between them when they met on the job. It was a mistake or so he thought until he finally saw that mask.

Ichigo let out a haggard breath unwilling to move, feeling a chilly breeze sweep into his room from the open window. In the quiet of the house he heard distinct movements downstairs, his ear easily picked out the sound of light footsteps.

Gingerly he pushed himself off the bed and lithely got to his feet not caring about his rather rumpled appearance as he made his way silently down the stairs to the kitchen where he could hear the faint sound of conversation. He smelt cigarette smoke and heard the sound of a bottle being opened.

He crossed his lean arms and leaned on the wall peering at the intruders with a less than pleased expression on his face as he saw them liberally consuming _his_ beer.

"_Yo_. How've ya been, scowl-face?...did we wake ya or somethin'?" a small blonde haired young woman mock saluted him from her perch on the precariously tipped wooden chair, the bottle on her tiny hand looking so out of place.

He chose to ignore her and raised an eyebrow at the black haired woman who was taking a swig from her own bottle as she leaned on the counter. Her red-rimmed eye glasses gleamed in the lamp light as she turned her head to face him with a slight smirk.

"What are you two doing here and drinking my beer at that..." he unfolded himself from the wall and dragged himself to the fridge to get himself a bottle, ignoring their gazes fixed on his sluggish self.

"We saw you..." the small young woman spoke again, her unapologetic bluntness more cutting than usual almost sounding like an accusation to his overly vulnerable sensitivity.

"I knew you were following us to La Boheme...Hiyori." he replied quietly closing his eyes for fear that they'll see the anger smoldering in them.

"Oh~..._che_. I thought we were being cautious. But I guess nothing really gets past you, huh." Her smart mouth was going off again and if he wasn't careful she might have the wrong button pushed tonight.

"Hiyori, that's not why we came here for..." Lisa gripped the young woman's shoulder firmly, enough to make Hiyori wince lightly at the sudden pressure.

"How did your little outing go then? Find anyone to black mail yet?" Ichigo glanced at Lisa's stoic face, betraying nothing even her eyes were blank as she stared back steadily.

"No. Those idiots were from around here. They were henchmen from one of the lackey of underworld clans strongly opposing the leaders of the elite. We're here right now because they're not the problem..." Lisa's tone was nonchalant but her eyes were serious.

"Then what is the problem?..." he kept his gaze directed on her and she was the first to look away as she shared a brief glance with Shinji who was sitting on top of the counter smoking his hundredth cigarette. He gave an imperceptible nod not looking at Ichigo who was frowning in his direction.

"Yoruichi just got back." Lisa was looking at him again with the same emotionless face. "Her information might explain a few things for the high success rates of the new series of assassinations and how they were carried out."

Ichigo felt his heart stop at her words. His eyes widened before he finally got himself in control remembering Shinji sitting across from him in the same room.

"Since ya can't be called back to HQ we just had to come here to get ya up to date. Be thankful or I'll make ya regret we had to follow yer ass all the way to that little—" Hiyori's diatribe was cut short when Ichigo slammed his empty bottle on the table.

"I know. And I am thankful..." Ichigo turned his back to them as he spoke, his hands shoved in his jeans' pockets, his head bowed turned to the shadows masking his face. He didn't turn back as he slowly made his way back to his room. He couldn't have them seeing his hand shaking even as he held them in fists in his pockets.

The past was catching up faster than he would have liked. It couldn't have been more of a perfect timing that she was in his care as the agency finally unearthed something this important.

He plopped down on the floor again resuming his earlier position; his head bowed his hand grasping his hair.

Somewhere under the covers and pillows on his bed he heard his Blackberry chirp. He leaned back a bit and rummaged for it with a frown. Who would be stupid enough to send him a message at this ungodly hour? With deceptive nonchalance he looked at the screen only for his eyes to widen in shock.

It was Rukia.

Before he could even fully register his surprise, his eyes had already brightened at the sight. His lips quirked into a half-smile as he opened the message.

She wanted to ask him more about his paintings and possibly see them all. She wondered if they could meet up again. Soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah...Ichigo's emo self. :P<strong>

**Is it exciting? kekeke!  
><strong>

**Please review!**

**Onegaishimasu! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

****And...another chap folks! I hope all of you enjoy yourselves reading this as well. :)****

****A/N:  
><strong>**

****In chap 4 if any of you are interested to hear what Ichigo was playing in his guitar...it's the intro to Tool's Lateralus. **

**You can look it up on youtube if you like. :P**

**Thank you to Tool, Flyleaf, A Perfect Circle, Breaking Benjamine and Linkin Park for the inspiration.**

**And to you guys that reviewed wanting more of the story, thanks so much! :)  
><strong>

**Anyways...enjoy guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: Only the story is mine. Kubo-sensei is awesome! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Five: In the dark<strong>

Rukia observes the dust motes floating within the sliver of pale moonlight streaming into the dark room rendering her surroundings with a translucent glow as she continued to clean and polish her gun. Her grip on it was snug and its rather heavy weight was comfortable in her hand. Her colleagues had often wondered how such a small woman could handle such a weapon. That was because they haven't seen her on the field. They undermine her capabilities due to her size. But it didn't take long for them to realize that mistake. She had not risen so high up in the company just because of her name.

She was actually good at what she does. Her natural skills combined with the training she underwent set to her brother's impossible standards imbued with an iron clad willpower made her quite a formidable force.

Even at a very young age Rukia has always been a driven individual. She was constantly looked after and sculpted to be the perfect lady due to the simple fact that she belonged to a very influential family of noble origins. Losing face was as good as pointing a gun to your own head and pulling the trigger. Failure has never been an option for her. It was do or die. A straight narrow road of certainty to a point considered as the ultimate goal. It was damn near perfect to a fault. She had grasped at this credo many times when she thought herself straying from the path. Not once had she even _thought_ of disobeying what has been pounded into her very being from the moment she was deemed ready to understand her place in life.

With loving gentleness she wiped the barrel of her weapon one last time. This was the first pair of guns Byakuya himself gave her. A twin Desert Eagle XIX chrome with black matte finish. Receiving such a weapon from her brother felt like an achievement in itself. For one it was a hard weapon to handle meant to completely destroy its target with a single shot.

Making sure the safety was on; she replaced both guns back to their holster and slung it back on its rack next to an assortment of other guns and ammunition. Through the years her collection has grown, ranging from sub compact pistols to rifles and shotguns. She had everything an assassin of her caliber would need. Knives of all sizes gleamed sharp and deadly from their perch on the wall in the half light sending a delicious thrill through her body. She knew the feel of every single weapon in this room grasped in her small yet capable hands.

Within the company's arsenal of snipers she was by far the best. In her history within the company she was sent only for special cases mostly for quick and squeaky clean hits. She never leaves a trail. Like a ghost, completely untraceable.

With a soft sigh she shut the door to her armoury and turned to enter her dark bedroom just as her phone lit up from her nightstand. A smile tugged at her lips as she grabbed her Blackberry and sat down on the edge of her bed.

It was from Kurosaki Ichigo.

"'How does tomorrow sounds?', huh..." she tapped her chin lightly pretending to think before replying.

"Sounds good to me..." she muttered to herself as she replaced her phone on the nightstand before burrowing under the covers.

•*•*•

He said he'd come get her from her house and even to her own surprise she had agreed. As she stood there waiting for him she couldn't help but feel suddenly nervous for some reason. Like a school girl about to go on her first date.

She caught the soft purr of his car even before she saw it. She couldn't help but ogle at the sight that met her the moment it appeared. It was a charcoal gray Aston Martin with an engine so silent it hardly made a noise as it came to stop a few feet from her.

She had barely had time to catch her breath when he got out of the car, his movements smooth as he stepped out of the vehicle. Rukia's brain screamed at her for the lack of oxygen circulating in her system as her eyes latched on the sight of the man walking towards her. He was breath taking for the lack of a better word. His straight cut dark jeans hung low on his slender hips while his black v-neck shirt outlined his well built torso perfectly. Gray and black Vans encased his feet completing his laid-back artist look. She noticed he wasn't wearing a jacket even though it was a bit cold out today and her hand gripped the one she held in her arms—which was technically his.

He stopped a feet away from her, his hands in his pockets as he offered her a small smile and a "Hey." in greeting. She felt herself return the smile and the greeting with a warm familiarity that surprised her but only seem to make him smile wider.

"Shall we?..." he unstuck one of his hands to gesture to his waiting car to which she merely nodded feeling confused again with his effect on her.

Trying not to ogle too much, Rukia carefully got in the passenger seat the same time Ichigo climbed onto the driver seat. Their eyes met for a moment. Rukia noticed the knowing smirk on his handsome face and her brows furrowed slightly. She looked away with an inaudible huff as she fastened her seat belt. Beside her he did the same before starting the engine.

Even as he pulled away from the driveway the smirk didn't leave his face making Rukia's frown deepen. "What?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"What?..." he echoed somewhat innocently, his scowl smoothing out for a moment as he spared her a questioning glance.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Rukia was openly glaring at him now, her arms crossed over her chest.

Ichigo cleared his throat and grinned at the road, "No reason..."

Rukia gritted her teeth and fumed in silence refusing to look at him. She sank back into the plush leather seat and stared out the window to gaze at the passing scenery of houses before they turned into commercial buildings and sky scrapers.

Neither spoke through the duration of the trip. Rukia barely glanced at him as they both got off when they arrived at the gallery. She still felt a tad pissed because of his refusal to give her an answer earlier. She knew it was childish of her but she just couldn't help it. She was affronted that a stranger could treat her like that so blatantly. In her determination to put a bit of space between them, she had entered the gallery first only to be greeted by a man with straight blonde hair that hung an inch to his ear wearing a wide grin with a cigarette expertly clamped between his teeth.

"Well hello there! To what do I owe this pleasure of having a pretty lady like you in—" before said man could finish his speech a large palm slammed onto his face pushing him farther into the room and effectively crushing the unlit cigarette.

"Shut it, Shinji...don't scare people away with that perverted grin..." Ichigo withdrew his hand, his scowl etched deep into his brows as he stood next to her, closer than he's ever been. But Rukia didn't feel uncomfortable at all at the sudden intrusion to her private space. She didn't even react.

She raised an eyebrow at the agitated man beside her noticing his continued glare directed at the other man in the room.

"You wound me, Ichigo-kun...I was trying to welcome our guest nicely when you suddenly decided to flatten my face with your palm." The man replied in a sulking tone and stuck out his pierced tongue earning him a warning growl from Ichigo.

Rukia watched their exchange with some amusement feeling her own irritation wane the more she saw Ichigo looking all upset.

"Whatever...idiot..." Ichigo muttered sullenly seemingly forgetting why he became upset in the first place.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to...?" both men turned to face her at the same time the moment she started to speak making her trail off rather uncertainly.

"_Ack_! How rude of me! My name is Hirako Shinji...at your service." The blonde man said with a show of bowing to her direction.

"Kuchiki Rukia. A pleasure...Hirako-san." She gave him a small smile.

"Pleasure's all mine..." his grin only seem to widen the more he looked at her. Rukia felt a smidge of something akin to predatory from that smile making her unconsciously lean back a bit.

"Now...I hear that this is a scheduled-unscheduled viewing, correct?" Shinji tilted his head as he dug into his pocket for his cigarette case.

Rukia chanced a glance towards Ichigo who was rubbing a spot on the nape of his neck not quite meeting her gaze. Her eyes went wide as she looked back at Shinji who has managed to replace his ruined cigarette from a while ago.

"I usually close the gallery at Thursdays 'cause it's a boring day...and—"

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that it—" Rukia uncharacteristically tried to reason but was also cut off.

"No, no...It's all good. Ichigo's my best client after all. What kind of a friend would I be if I turned down a request from him like this, eh?" Shinji raised his eyebrows, his grin diminishing by an inch. "Besides he owns half the place..." he started to turn away as he lit up and raised a hand for a casual farewell.

"Oh...okay." Rukia managed to say softly blinking in sudden confusion.

"Don't mind him. He likes to make people uncomfortable..." she turned to face Ichigo whose scowl was etched deeper than usual. His amber eyes were dark turning into a shade of brown.

"Uhm..." she started to speak but the words instantly died in her throat when he turned his gaze towards her, eyes still blazing.

"Shall we?..." his eyes softened noticing her discomfited expression.

"Yeah...yeah, let's..." she replied swallowing hard as she quickly averted her eyes.

•*•*•

She noticed them the moment they stepped outside the gallery. They were being cautious but not enough that she would be fooled by their intent. Sensing these kinds of things was almost next to nothing. She could smell a tail a mile away.

The midday sun cast all kind of shadows. Almost out of habit she put on her square rimmed shades to shield her eyes so that the sun won't accidentally blind her if ever things got out of hand.

No matter how many times she had to remind herself that she was currently not in any way directly on the job, the danger that comes to her was a part and parcel. Either way she always has to watch her back for instances like this.

A large shadow loomed over her. Once again Ichigo was standing way too close to her. She could feel the heat emanating from his skin at how near he was at the moment. The warmth of the sunshine didn't even come close.

She looked up to direct a frown at him—not that it really bothered her but she really did not want to be encumbered with what she was preparing herself to do. She paused mid-turn as she noticed how tense he was, the muscle of his jaw was taut and his body felt like it was ready to spring any moment. Not so unlike her own.

His hand at the small of her back made her start as he hurriedly steered her towards the nearest restaurant and pulled the door open for her. She went inside without thinking but his hand snaking to grip her tiny waist made all coherent thought go out the window. She followed his lead as he seated them on a table farthest from the window.

Her sharp gaze sought his eyes but he was not looking at her instead he had turned to the waiter who was holding out menus to the both of them and waited to take their orders.

She sat across from him drowning in the silence enveloping them aside from his voice giving out his order. With a frown she forced herself to consider the menu for something to distract her from his rather unusual behaviour. Not that she would have any idea what unusual was for this man since she only met him yesterday. But still his action just now was bugging her.

"For you, ma'am? What will you have?..." it took a moment for her to register that the waiter was waiting for her to order.

"Oh...I'll have the tenderloin...and a glass of warm lemonade." She snapped the menu shut and handed it back to the waiter with a genial smile. He bowed and walked briskly away from their table, both menus held to his side.

A smiling waitress approached their table with tea and two cups which she set down before each of them. She noticed with slight annoyance the woman ogling the man across her with blatant interest, sending him a flirtatious smile as she swung her shapely hips suggestively. Feeling anger rising rapidly to the surface, she ripped her gaze from the revolting sight to look out the window.

The sudden movement from her companion made her head snap up to his direction just in time to catch his excuse to go to the men's room. She watched him go with surprise on her confused face.

She barely gave the disappointed and ignored waitress who had walked away the moment he stood a passing glance as she let a frown replace her shock at his abrupt departure.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for reading!<strong>

**Please review. **

**Onegaishimasu! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chap up folks! :D**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Only the story is mine. Alas! Kubo-sensei is awesome! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Six: The Mission <strong>

Ichigo stepped silently out the back door and onto a narrow back alley with a hand on the handle of his gun and flipped the safety off as he scanned the area. He caught movements from the corner of his eye somewhere to his right a few meters from where he stood. With calm, even steps he walked closer to where they were. There were three of them, rookies from the looks of it and not very good at concealing neither their presence nor their intent but quite sharp as they finally noticed him approaching from behind.

Three heads quirked at the sight of the position of his arm their expression absurd disbelief but before any of them could pull any of their own weapons he had already put his bullets through their heads. His act of pulling out his gun and attaching the silencer was covered by the jacket he had put on the last minute to hide the gun on his side. And instead of using his right he fired with his left so that the collar of his jacket partly hid his features only showing the hard glint of his eyes and the anger that darkened them.

His eyes flicked to the left as more men appeared circling him closely so he was suddenly surrounded. He slipped his gun back to its holster finding it suddenly useless and wanting to feel bones breaking under his hand. His narrowed eyes observed each of the men slowly advancing towards him. If none of them would start attacking him, his absence would be too obvious and his charge might do something stupid between now and his return.

Ichigo heaved a huge sigh, and cocked his head to the side seemingly bored. "Why don't you all come at the same time...I really don't have time to be leisurely standing here all day..."

"Sorry but we have our orders..." the biggest of them growled with a smirk with a misguided notion that he was being smart when in fact he was being dumb. Even dumber than usual the moment those words left his mouth.

Ichigo's eyes practically turned into slits as he palmed the man under the jaw and followed up with a roundhouse kick strong enough to make him fly off to the other side of the alley. He elbowed the one behind him, punched another on the nose feeling the cartilage break under the pressure of his fist and turned to the two running towards him planning to body slam him and possibly pin him with their combined effort. Only they didn't contemplate the fact that he still has a gun with five or so bullets left.

The moment he pulled it out they paused almost comically as their eyes widened at the sight before both of them fell on the pavement with bleeding holes on the center of their foreheads.

Without even missing a beat Ichigo kicked the man lounging at him so hard on the leg he heard his femur crack nastily and he managed to put the man out of his pain with a bullet to his head before he could scream. Almost as an afterthought he shot the last man who was retreating quickly at the back of his head and wasted his last bullet to the big man who was just coming to making him slump back to the pile of garbage he landed on earlier with a confused expression frozen on his fat face even as blood dribbled from the red spot between his brows to his chin.

"Nice shot, Lover Boy..." Hiyori stepped out of the shadowy part of the alley soon followed by Lisa and men in black biohazard suits who immediately got to work disposing of the corpses.

"Go, Ichigo...we got this." Lisa said with a pointed look before yanking the young woman forcefully away with a sigh and proceeded to drag her away.

Ichigo didn't need telling twice as he ran back to the restaurant, and had half a mind to actually step into the men's room to check if he still looked decent. He paused for a breath before walking back into the dining area immediately scanning the room for her. He sighed in relief when he saw her staring moodily out the window lazily sipping on her lemonade.

Her head snapped up towards him when he took his seat rearranging his features back into a scowl as he tried not to slump onto the comfortable chair. After all that work he did he barely felt winded but after the adrenaline passed, his mind had gone go phut when he thought about what the big man said. He was ready to go into panic mode until he saw her calmly sitting prim and proper as she delicately sipped from the straw like the lady that she is.

"Took you long enough...I thought you got swallowed up by the toilet or something..." she muttered as she folded her arms over her chest. He noticed a small indentation between her brows tremble slightly, her pink lips puckered stubbornly as she fixed a full blown glare towards him.

He couldn't help it. The sight of the woman before him made him smile widely. He knew that look just like he knew that she adored his Aston Martin.

"What?" she snapped in barely suppressed irritation.

"Nothing..." he replied before looking out the window and adding under his breath. "You just look beautiful..." he was so busy trying to control his smile that he failed to notice her blushing furiously at his words.

•*•*•

He pushed open the door to the gallery suddenly feeling tired down to his very bones. He could smell cigarette smoke signalling that Shinji was still somewhere in the building. He followed the smell to the terrace where the man in question was leaning on the railings staring off into the gathering dusk.

"Back so early?..." Shinji inclined his head slightly not fully turning to face him as he blew smoke into the air.

"Yeah...her brother just got back and she had to get home early so..." he replied as he collapsed onto the sofa with an arm over his eyes.

"That so?..."

Ichigo peeped at him with one eye. He did not miss the seriousness of Shinji's tone or the strange stiffness of his stance, "Just spit it out, man..."

"Lisa told me about the thugs you fought earlier..." Shinji ventured quietly slightly turning to face him.

"What about those suicidal morons?..." he answered groggily with his eyes closed again, not moving an inch.

"They were brought back to HQ to be examined and they found some unusual tattoos on their chests..." Shinji's voice was getting closer finally making Ichigo open his eyes to glance at his companion who now sat on the smaller cushioned chair near his feet.

"What's so strange for henchmen to have tattoos?...they always have weird ass markings or clan symbols and...stupid scars..." Ichigo managed to sit up and mess up his hair as he swung his long legs back to the ground.

Shinji looked him directly in the eyes without a trace of his usual playfulness making Ichigo pause mid yawn.

"Yoruichi ID'd them." Shinji stated simply as he stubbed his cigarette on his portable ashtray.

Ichigo's eyes widened as realization hit him like a punch in the face. His expression clouded over as his lips hardened into a straight line. "Who?"

Shinji hesitated for a moment as if he didn't want to answer him then decided against his better judgment to say it anyway.

"Shiba."

If Shinji thought he had seen Ichigo angry beyond reason then he has not yet seen him become utterly furious. The man slumped on the sofa just a moment ago was replaced by a livid and shaking Ichigo whose hands were balled into fists so tight they were beyond blanching. His teeth were bared in a silent snarl as his eyes turned murderous at the mention of the name.

Shinji could only close his eyes at the sight. An Ichigo currently in anything that's not his usual calm self was overwhelming to behold. Even in anger.

The stakes just got higher. Not that it has already reached an all time high the moment that the high and mighty Kuchiki Byakuya decided to hire him. But this information changes things even more drastically.

The Shiba clan was out for blood and it was Rukia's blood they're clamouring for.

"Even after five _fucking_ years..." Ichigo growled in a voice shaking with anger.

Shinji pointedly looked him straight in the eye which he avoided by closing them quickly in an attempt to compose himself earning him a sigh. "The teams' been briefed...Kensei's been brought up to date with the agreement."

Ichigo nodded absently at his words still not bothering to give a reply.

"Oh...and another thing, Ichigo...Urahara called us back to HQ tonight..." Shinji stood up, his head averted from Ichigo who had not yet opened his eyes.

"He especially wants you there. So get yer ass off that sofa and drive us there..." Shinji stuffed his hands into his pockets and shot him a commanding glare before hulking out of the room not waiting to see whether Ichigo followed or not.

"_Tchk_. Dickhead..." Ichigo muttered with a smirk and a shake of his head as he hesitantly got up from the invitingly comfortable sofa and made his way outside following after his partner.

The moment the two of them were seated in the Aston Ichigo reached across to the passenger seat to snatch the cigarette case being sneakily opened.

"Don't even think about it."

Shinji pouted on the passenger seat, for real this time. Ichigo tossed him a lollipop sniggering contentedly when it hit his companion's forehead smack in the middle and landed on his lap.

"You know...if I _just_ don't happen to really like this car I would've made you regret that..." Shinji muttered in that sulking tone of his with his lower lip jutting out.

"Yeah, yeah...everybody loves the _car_..." Ichigo muttered darkly as he pulled out of his parking space.

"Ooh~! So that's why you brought this baby out today!"

"Wha—? Shut up!"

"_Eehh_~...you're being really cranky, Ichigo-kun! You should relax...Ah! Want me to call Orihime-chan and tell her you wanted me to ask her out for that date you keep putting off cause you're too sh—_oomph_!" for the second time that day Ichigo's palm connected with Shinji's smug face.

"Dammit, Shinji...thought you liked this car! Don't make me friggin' trash it you dickhead!"

"Make me not make you make me make you!" Shinji practically cackled.

•*•*•

The first things that Ichigo noticed when they arrived at the compound were the uniform black cars parked neatly on one side of the spacious driveway. He glanced at Shinji who merely shrugged noncommittally at his silent inquiry.

He parked his Aston next to the assortment of other expensive sports cars on the other side. Seeing those meant they weren't the only ones being called back tonight. He also noticed Yoruichi's Ducati.

He and Shinji had just stepped out the Aston when a loud silver Jaguar whose powerful engine could be heard from miles away sped into the parking lot. It parked smoothly beside his Aston and an equally loud man with blue hair stepped out of the driver seat with a huge grin bordering on maniacal plastered on his face.

"Yo, Ichigo...been a long time." apart from the man's chuckle the only sound that could be heard was the steady clicking of a stiletto coming towards them from the woman who just got out of the passenger seat.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo replied as a manner of greeting accompanied with a nod just as the woman finally came into view. Her even louder blue green hair rippled down to her small waist where Grimmjow's arm was snaked protectively and possessively. Her large chest was barely contained within the confines of her revealing blouse.

"Neliel..."

"Good to see you, Ichigo..." her voice was soft almost childlike which usually makes people think she's completely harmless.

"About friggin' time you dorks!" Hiyori's extremely pissed voice cracked like a whip in the empty silence that followed as she stood there glaring at the four of them like an extraordinarily small and angry mother.

"Get a move on...wouldn't want the client to be waiting." Lisa silently stepped out of the shadow of the partly open door.

"Client's here personally?" Ichigo asked completely baffled.

"It seems he wanted to conduct the transaction personally..." came the detached reply before she turned her back and went inside the building while Hiyori followed a second later huffing in indignation.

Ichigo started walking soon followed by the other three who merely kept quiet with only the sound of their footsteps to ease the silence. They were ushered into the conference room where they found Urahara talking to someone with their back to the door. The moment they stepped inside Urahara motioned with a hand for Ichigo to take the seat to his left which he did without taking his eyes off the man who, as if sensing his gaze suddenly turned his head slightly. It was enough though to recognize him as Ichigo felt his eyes go wide in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>hmm...what do we have here? A surprise guest! Anybody know who this mystery man is? :P<strong>

**I'm suddenly finding myself typing up chaps like a bunny giving birth...kekeke! :D**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is take 2 my lovelies. The one before just didn't feel right. :P  
><strong>

**Another chap up folks! :P**

**This is just to prolong your curiosity as to who exactly it is that Ichigo saw at the end of the previous chap. Well thumbs up to you if you already know! :D**

**Rukia is playing Till I find you by Yiruma if you want to listen to it. :)  
><strong>

**This is just a bit of Rukia flashback sort of. Just a tad bit of it though. :P**

**I hope you guys enjoy this as much as the others. Happy reading! :)**

***Again the title is from the same indie artist I got the chap 3 title from. Ms. Cynthia Alexander. You're awesome. :)**

**Disclaimer: Only the story is mine, alas! Kubo-sensei is awesome! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seven: Thioviolight<span>**

_All she could see was the blood. _

_It was everywhere. It was on the floor, on the walls, splashed on the bed sheets like a demonic parody of a deranged surrealist. All red, dark almost tinted black. The metallic scent permanently stuck under her nose. Her hands were covered with it, her face, her arms, her clothes, her hair…_

_His…All his._

_In her right hand she clutched it, the catalyst that made the ending inevitable. It was his gun. She couldn't remember when she had managed to pry it out of his strong grip or even when she had fired it at its owner. She had no memory of having fired it multiple times as she let out a combination of a strangled scream and a sob. She had fallen to her knees as his blood pooled around her. Her breath came in short gasps as she struggled to stay conscious. The tears streaming down her face uncontrollable as they dripped down the thick liquid on the floor barely diluting it._

_Then suddenly she started to laugh, her slender shoulders shaking pathetically before she threw her head back and screamed, the sound tearing painfully at her throat on its way out._

_Another one. One other existence obliterated by her own hands._

_Murderer._

_The word echoed in her head so loudly she had slammed her fists over her ears in an attempt to shield herself. _

_You killed him…how could you…_

_"No…no…I didn't…no…" she started to murmur as she lifted her head up slowly, her eyes looking at nothing, seeing nothing._

Rukia sat up quickly, panting hard as her hand flew to her forehead covering one quivering bright eye. Her other hand was clutching the twisted sheets painfully hard. They were damp.

"A dream…was it?..."

Her hands were trembling as she reached for the glass of water on her nightstand nearly upsetting the pitcher. She downed its content quickly, whetting her extremely parched throat. It hurt and almost felt like she had been screaming for real.

_Like in the dream…_

It had felt so real. The blood was warm on her skin, the scent stinging sharp as she had gasped for breath. She had killed him. Who he was she can't remember, she couldn't remember even seeing his face.

She clutched at her throat, it still felt raw. That one glass she had gulped down was not nearly enough to ease the dryness of her throat. Not to mention the water was now slightly lukewarm and she wanted something ice cold. She wouldn't put it past her brother to store beer since his classy self would not allow such crassness to cross his threshold. Just her luck or lack thereof.

Sighing softly she tried to get out of bed only to find herself very nearly falling to the floor. She collapsed back to the bed as she felt her body shaking violently. She sat up slowly, drawing her knees to her chest as she hugged them closer and rested her chin between them. This position always somehow calms her whenever she was scared or upset.

"Except that time when he was holding me…" the words escaped her lips before she was even conscious of uttering them herself. Her eyelids fluttered, her thirst forgotten as she slid down gently to get a more comfortable position clutching one of her pillows and burrowing her face contentedly remembering a certain warmth as a smile graced her lips and she slept.

•*•*•

Sunlight streamed in through the open windows of the room bathing it with its warmth as Rukia paced in a state of half dressed agitation. Inwardly debating with herself whether she should go by the gallery today just to drop off his jacket since he let her wear it again. On the other hand he told her directly that the complete collection of his work this season was going to be put up today and she really did not want to miss it. He had purposefully told her without ceremony and sent the invitation early this morning.

His spontaneity never ceases to amaze her from day one and so far he hasn't failed to deliver.

She stole a glance at the invitation on her boudoir and caught a glimpse of her reflection. She looked a mess, upset even. How long has it been since she actually saw emotion on her face she honestly couldn't remember.

"Gah! That impertinent ape is bringing out my bad side!" she huffed towards her closet and wrenched its doors open before stomping inside.

But still it didn't stop her from nearly ransacking her closet to find the perfect outfit nor the perfect shoes to go with it and the purse and the jewelry…

It was not a black tie event like what she had gone to so many times with her brother. Ichigo specifically told her that it was just your run of the mill thing. People come in plain clothes or just about whatever they wanna wear even if it was sort of a high class exhibit and a very famous one at that because of the reputation of the artist himself. He liked that everyone can casually enjoy his art. And mainly because he did not want to force himself to wear formal clothes as much as possible to his own events. Or so he said when she had asked.

Rukia pouted at the four inch booties she was examining as she thought about him in a suit. With those broad shoulders of his she was sure he would make a fine sight.

"Well it's not like I haven't seen him in one after all…" she muttered to herself as she put on her strappy heels knowing full well it makes her legs look longer. And so she wouldn't feel so…_small_ when standing next to him today.

Her own words barely registered in her mind as she hummed softly a familiar melody subconsciously going through the movements she was supposed to not remember.

Suddenly scenes from her dream from last night flashed in her mind unbridled and unneeded making her freeze on the act of spritzing on a bit of perfume. A glimpse of black hair and piercing blue eyes and a face so achingly familiar. She almost dropped the bottle had it not been for her Blackberry beeping startling her out of her daze. Very carefully she replaced the bottle on her boudoir and grabbed her phone with shaking hands.

It was a message from Ichigo. **Oi, Midget. Don't you dare get here late…Or I won't let you in!**

Before she could even comprehend why on earth she was feeling butterflies in her stomach Rukia caught herself smiling and frowned. She'd been having one of the most massive mood swings she has ever experienced in her life and it started when she met that orange haired ape.

She's never believed herself capable of being affected by anyone so easily after everything she's been through and everything she's done to get to this point. It was a part of her that was kept tightly locked. No one was supposed to see, no one was ever supposed to know that secret she would kill to keep hidden.

It had been so easy keeping people at bay, having them a good distance from herself. No one was allowed to get close. She had made that mistake once before and she'd rather keep the count to just one. There would be no repetition of her futile attempt at trifling with human emotions. She didn't need them. They are useless and would only hinder her path. She had no need of it. For her heart that needed to be crushed has already been dealt with the excruciating final blow.

Once was one too many.

Things here were strangely playing out more slowly than she was used to. There was time for talk, time for being lazy in the morning, time to be with people. She had no such notions and it was foreign to her. She didn't want to be attached since she had to leave sooner or later and not come back in a few more years. That is if she was still alive.

She made her way downstairs to take her pick from the dozen of available cars parked idly in the abnormally spacious garage. She settled for the black Carrera. It looked almost like her Cayman except it was somewhat on the cute side with its large round headlights. She fetched the key from the small grilled box with an electronic pass code. Her brother makes her change it every week when he's away. But she was not so sure now that he's back if he already changed it. But it wasn't like she couldn't crack it. She wouldn't even have to guess.

She pointed the remote randomly over her shoulder as she locked the box again and the car beeped shrilly as the doors unlocked. She got in, threw her purse and blazer over the passenger seat and started the engine.

Rukia expected to find it hard to find a spot for her to park but to her great surprise there was a space near the door. The spot across Ichigo's Aston was free. With a shake of her head she parked and weaved her way through the line of people who did not have invitations. Two beefy guys in suits were manning the door and she flashed her invite to their general direction letting them usher her inside the cool interior of the gallery.

She scanned the room for something fluffy and orange that was beyond her normal viewing range and found herself staring it in the face or rather him. She blinked twice, suddenly feeling quite dizzy. She was feeling light headed as an image flashed in her mind's eye.

_A very tall man stood before her with a ridiculous mane of orange hair that stood on messy spikes and had bits of paint sticking to it. His broad shoulders were slouched slightly under his paint streaked threadbare shirt. His features were set in a scowl, his amber eyes staring rather disinterestedly at the things before him._

"Rukia?..." his voice sounded uncertain, worried even. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder shaking her lightly.

"What?" she asked lamely, her vision still a little unsteady as she looked up at the owner of the voice who was looking at her rather strangely.

"You okay? You looked like you were…" he trailed off looking uncertain, his scowl smoothing out a notch.

"I'm fine. I just…" she started to say then frowned at the floor not really knowing what to say at the moment.

The next thing she knew she was being pulled gently by the same warm hand which had somehow found hers and was holding onto it. They were heading towards the back of the gallery where she noticed the offices were. They went inside the one farthest from the door.

"Sit." He ordered in a no arguing voice and she found herself complying immediately without bothering to protest. After a while he was handing her a glass of iced water. "Drink. It'll make you feel better."

When she merely kept staring at it he sighed audibly and sat beside her. "It's water. Don't worry I didn't spike it or anything."

"Of course you didn't…silly boy." She chuckled softly before taking a sip and finally downing the entire glass. She had closed her eyes so she didn't see the confusion on his face at her words.

"So…are you really sure you're okay? You're not drunk are you?"

Rukia could have snorted at the incredulous thought of her drunk and attending a social function at the same sentence when she caught the genuine concern on his expression. She cleared her throat and glanced away quickly.

"Yes. I told you already." She didn't mean to sound snappish but it just came out that way. She regretted the tone immediately.

"Okay. Let's get back out there then." He said easily as he got to his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets as he began to walk out of the office.

Before Rukia even pondered following she found herself grasping the sleeve of his shirt. She blinked up at the confused face of the man in front of her before smiling indulgently, "Aren't you gonna escort me?"

He looked at her for a moment before an uncharacteristic smile flashed on his handsome face, one she had never seen before as he stuck out his arm for her to take. His eyes were a swirling caramel and molten gold knocking the very breath out of her. If at all possible he actually looked more than happy to oblige her which actually confused her all the more because she wanted so to see that very expression on his face at her words.

She took a deep breath before they stepped out to the crowded room but thankfully no one seem to pay them any mind as they made their way further in. Someone fell into step beside her and she turned to see Shinji matching their pace.

"I see you're better…" he offered in a silent tone as he spared her a sideway glance. For once since she had met the man, this was the first she saw him without a cigarette on his lips.

"Yes. Much…" she replied giving him a smile.

"I was thinking maybe if you will oblige us with playing a piece for us in a little while if you don't mind?...any piece you would think is appropriate for the theme." Shinji gestured to the grand piano at the center of the room she had been eyeing since the first time she had visited.

"Well why not?" her smile widened. This man certainly has a way dealing with things as unpredictably as his friend.

Shinji tilted his head to signal to Ichigo that they were about to begin the opening ceremony and bowed to Rukia excusing himself. She bowed in return and slid her hand from Ichigo's arm and turned to face him.

"It's just for the sake of giving it an authenticity…with live music and all…you only need to play one." he said as if they've been talking about it already making her raise an eyebrow at his bluntness. So it turned out he'd actually been listening earlier when she thought he was greeting people as they walked.

With a soft smile she placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "It's fine. No need to explain…" She looked at the crowd gathering around the piano before them. "I believe you have a ceremony to start?"

He nodded absently and plastered a small smile on his face before stepping up the platform and standing beside the piano.

She hung back watching him welcome every single person in the room with a charm she didn't quite notice he possessed. She felt a smile turn up her pink lips as he introduced his work a bit. The theme was about a lunar flower and a single candle burning brightly and the complex serenity in their contrasting elements and how well they just seem to compliment the other without trying. It was a work lasting almost three or more years before its completion.

Their eyes met when he turned to face to her direction before he spoke again. "It's a very special project."

Rukia felt the thrill at his words travel up her entire body sending chills up her spine. She gripped her wrist so hard she would not be surprised if she had bruised herself. She hardly noticed he had already introduced her to the crowd until he was standing before her with renewed concern. He looked relieved when she flashed him a wide smile and took his proffered hand as he led her to the platform.

She bowed to the crowd diligently before sitting down the bench and resting her fingers lightly on the pristine keys.

The emotions that overcame her when he uttered those words and the emotions wreaking havoc within her mixed together in a heady combination as she struck the first few soft notes of a piece she could barely register in her conscious mind she had learned by heart. She closed her eyes letting the images flash in her mind. She had no idea if they were dreams or memories but all she could see was Ichigo in all of them.

_She had gritted her teeth and walked away, praying to whatever deity was on duty to have pity on her plight to never lay eyes on that man again. She was embarrassed enough as it is._

_But it appears that her faith was not strong enough for her to be granted a pass for trying to bargain with the universe._

_She saw him again. _

_The bell jingled as the door opened and a customer walked in. Her head snapped up at the sound of that vaguely familiar voice._

_There was a strange stillness about him like he wasn't really there and his sullen eyes almost looked like he was seeing through the things around him and not just at them making them seem almost enigmatic even in their lightness. It was a rich color, a shade that could very well make any women's knees go weak if ever they were to be directed at one. But they were strangely blank. Listless._

_He seemed to have sensed her staring and his eyes wandered over to where she was seated by the window. She froze when their eyes met but he only looked past her without any hint of recognition and back to the cashier who was handing him his order in a paper bag and a paper cup. She frowned at her own cup letting her grip on it go slack not noticing the smile on his face as he shook his head before stepping out of the café._

She had kept her eyes closed the entire time and only opened them slowly the moment she finished the song. The crowd that stood before her was gone and had started going off to view the paintings as she played. The only one left standing before her was Ichigo who was staring at her so intensely she could feel her skin heat up.

Rukia blinked once, twice as Ichigo made his way towards her and sat beside her on the bench.

"That was beautiful…it was perfect." His voice was low as if he was telling her a secret no one else should hear. She felt her cheeks heat up with pleasure at hearing his words and she smiled almost shyly at him. He was making her feel like a stupid smitten girl and she couldn't even help herself.

"You're the living flesh of summers and autumns…" she murmured happily.

She just went on smiling completely oblivious to his wide eyed stare and the pain filled expression on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! :)<strong>

**Shnizlefritz- Thanks so much for always reviewing every chap. You're so nice and lovely and your reviews really help alot. :)**

**Please review!**

**Onegaishimasu! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**And...another chap my lovelies! :)**

**To continue where we left off and without further ado...**

**I hope you will all find some answers in this one and please enjoy and happy reading! :)**

**Thank you to Epik High, B2st, TaeYang, Dead Poetic and Tool for the inspiration. :P**

**Disclaimer: Only the story is mine, Alas! Kubo-sensei is awesome! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight: Debouch in dimmer light<strong>

Ichigo stopped in his tracks looking the man who had gotten to his feet straight into his emotionless steely eyes. His mouth twitched but managed to stop the smirk threatening to curve its way up. He did not wish to be disrespectful at first sight.

"I thought you were having dinner…" he spoke first seeing as how the man did not look to even mean to address him. He had long ago given up on a misguided concept of the man being courteous to someone who is lower than him.

Kuchiki Byakuya's lip twitched slightly, the movement so miniscule one had to have been acquainted with him for some time to even notice.

"Take your seat, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya managed to get out his lips in a forced tone, hinting of a controlled anger that was wearing thin of being suppressed.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and stood his ground. Just because the man was paying him it doesn't give him a right to order him around.

"For cryin' out loud, Ichigo! Just sit down!" Yoruichi's irritated voice made him move towards the seat Urahara wanted him to take albeit unwillingly so.

The moment he was seated, Byakuya returned to his. Ichigo glanced up noticing the lack of his partner's presence and saw him unceremoniously plop down a corner chair farthest from everyone else.

"_Oi_, what are you doing over there?" the moment he spoke he noticed Byakuya's eyes flick to Shinji's direction and flitted back just as quickly before he stared rather fixedly at the table.

"I'm fine over here, Ichigo…if you miss me you can always come over here…" Shinji replied with his usual gall before lighting up.

To Ichigo though it sounded half hearted than his usual. He wouldn't have paid it any mind if only Shinji's hands would stop shaking as he lit his cigarette. He didn't even bother to yell back like he usually does and instead focused his attention to the man to his right. His scowl etched deeply on his brows.

"Now then…I think everyone that is supposed to be present is here. We should begin." Urahara spoke first sounding weary and a little bit off as he drawled in that nauseating voice of his.

"One thing though before we begin whatever this is." Ichigo said as he looked at Byakuya again."Why are you here?...weren't you supposed to be with her tonight?"

Byakuya stared back at him evenly not betraying a hint of emotion on his permanently stoic refined features. "Don't make me regret I made this decision, Kurosaki. And if I remember correctly as stated on the contract, you were only to care for her well-being when you are in her immediate presence."

Ichigo's jaws clenched tightly, his hands balling into fists at his sides as he tried to keep his expression neutral. "Right…the _contract_." He replied acidly while Byakuya managed to relatively ignore his comment effortlessly as he focused his gray eyes to Urahara who had kept silent through their exchange.

"Let's get back to business shall we?" Yoruichi cut in with a tone of finality that actually made Ichigo clam up as he leaned back fuming onto his seat, his arms crossed defiantly.

"Byakuya…you are aware of your sister's predicament, right?" Yoruichi pinned the man with one of her serious looks. Her yellow eyes narrowed for emphasis.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Shihouin Yoruichi." Came the calm reply without marring his expressionless demeanor.

"Just making sure we really are on the same page, Kuchiki-san. That is all." Urahara said eyeing him from the rim of his green straw bucket hat. Ever since Ichigo had made the acquaintance of this unpleasant man, he has never seen him wear the same hat twice. And they were all bucket hats. It was almost odd had it been any other person other than the infamous Urahara Kisuke.

"No need to bring out the nasties…" said man went on in the same less than friendly tone. On his right Yoruichi just rolled her eyes as a smile turned up the corners of her lips.

"Great. Now that we've somehow established that, let's talk about something that's really important enough for you to call me and Shinji back here." Ichigo said sullenly suddenly feeling the building tension between both men. First him and now even Urahara. The great Kuchiki Byakuya must be really nettled to be even more uptight than was normal. For him that is.

"Actually Kuchiki-san here requested this meeting…" Urahara said his voice back to its usual smooth drawl as his intimidating aura lessened considerably.

"My attention has been recently directed to some very unfortunate information which I believe your agency has also just come to terms with." Byakuya said it as a statement and no one in the room made a move to speak so he went on. "In hindsight, the particulars just efficiently got clearer and so I am willing to review the contents of the contract we have previously drafted, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Wait. What? You want to draft another contract? On what grounds?" Ichigo asked in flabbergasted indignation as he slammed his palms on the table, glaring at the man before him.

"Shiba Kaien." Was the calm reply.

Ichigo's eyes widened before they narrowed into slits. Hate filled his features that had just rearranged itself into forced neutrality. One could practically hear his teeth gnashing as he ground them together—hard.

"What about him…" Ichigo muttered roughly speaking through his teeth.

"I know that Rukia has told you a great deal about what really happened between them." Byakuya stated calmly.

Ichigo snorted derisively and looked away angrily, leaning back to his chair and folding his arms. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"You do know that she killed him?"

"What's with the stupid questions, Byakuya? If you want to tell us something here you better get to the damn point!" his temper wasn't one of the things that Ichigo could reign in so easily and at the moment he was definitely not doing a very good job of calming himself. Anyone in his position would too if they heard the callous manner Byakuya was saying the things that were once unmentionable. Especially around Rukia.

"Did she by any chance tell you the reason…why she had to kill the man she loved?"

Ichigo froze as his eyes went wide. _The reason, Shiba Kaien, information the agency just obtained…_

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to protect her?" he demanded angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously as he glared at Byakuya who merely stared back at him unfazed by his outburst.

"Did you really think you keep your secrets that well, Ichigo?" Shinji's quiet voice inquired from his corner.

Very slowly Ichigo turned his head to look at his partner who was frowning at him with disappointment. "What are you talking about…Shinji?…"

"It's technically not a secret if a whole lot of people know about it, is it?" Yoruichi said with a sigh.

"Kurosaki-kun…this information has been in our data base for years…ever since the conception of the nature of its research was confirmed up until they began using it actively in the field." Urahara was using this entirely serious tone making it impossible not to believe at the words that just left his mouth.

"Naturally we knew from the very beginning what she does and who Kuchiki-san was working for before she had opened up to you…" Urahara said brusquely as if by talking faster he could lessen the blow of his words.

The smirk on Ichigo's face was cynical, "You're wrong about that, Urahara-san. Rukia…never confided in me about what she really does…In fact we never really divulged that part of our identities to each other."

Urahara glanced at him sharply with a frown. Byakuya though merely looked smugly satisfied at his revelation. Ichigo understood that this man completely knows his own sister inside and out. No matter his manner of protecting her he always has his reasons. But his tactics suck. He couldn't believe he fell for it again. Kuchiki Byakuya is truly a frightening man in his own right.

Yoruichi let out a guffaw with her head thrown back before patting Urahara's shoulder comfortingly.

"You always found the need to pretend certain things in your damn life didn't happen you idiot. But that doesn't mean the rest of us would always be willing to play along…" Shinji said looking oddly pissed, his sharp eyes practically boring into Ichigo making him swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"I…I didn't mean to—" Ichigo started to say before he was cut off.

"_Didn't mean to_? Who do you think you're talking to boy! Urahara?" Shinji barked at him as he crushed his cigarette viciously on his portable ashtray and snapped it shut with a snap. In the mean time Urahara pouted beside Ichigo like a wounded puppy at the insult. His pride still rather sensitive due to Ichigo's comment earlier.

"Did you really think that when you confirmed to Urahara in that seriously disturbing phone call you were fine with taking the assignment, I really believed you meant exactly what you said about not knowing Kuchiki Rukia?"

Ichigo didn't speak. He always knew that somehow Shinji knew about the things he never got around to telling him directly. Only he didn't know how much he did know. It turns out he knew almost everything there is to know. Another rather frightening person.

"_Che_…you've always been a nosy bastard." Ichigo looked away with a stubborn expression on his face. Not because he was ashamed for not putting his trust in his friend but because he knew him that well.

"If you're finished with your little love spat you would care to listen to what Urahara Kisuke is about to say, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya's icy tone diverted his attention from his plan to mope back to the reason they were there.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san." Urahara said in his most candied tone making everyone wince.

"No need to thank me. This boy always needs to be put in place." Byakuya closed his eyes as a smirk finally made its way to his lips.

"Back to business then, Urahara…" Shinji said as he lit another cigarette and leaned back on the chair.

"Yes. As I've mentioned before, we have information on this research for some time now and its history is not a very pretty picture. It was started more than a decade ago but it was only six years ago that they've managed to produce a working prototype…of the drug." Urahara paused as if letting his words sink in first. "This drug that they were so desperately developing was supposed to make their assassins function better during field work. It does work wonderfully now that they've managed to perfect it. And as for its complications I'm sure you are fully aware of them, Kurosaki-kun."

"The very first test subject was Shiba Kaien. At that time he was the most celebrated assassin within the company. The best of the best if you would. That was until he became the lab rat."

Ichigo's eyes were wide as he turned to the man beside him. "He was…the first?"

"That is correct. They were testing its effects on the highest performing agent and how it could possibly affect his performance. It was as they expected it to be. He was able to surpass his past records at an alarming rate as his assignments were carried out much more efficiently. Only the side-effects were another matter entirely."

"What side effects? I thought it was part of how the drug works?" Shinji quipped with a deep frown as he crossed his legs.

"No. It wasn't…" Ichigo said with his head bowed his hair shadowing his eyes but his voice was laced with fury. "The drug was affecting memories. Eating away little by little until there's only a select few that were left."

"That rings true for the perfected mode of the drug. That time when they were still refining it, the side effects weren't so tame. It had led to them having to sacrifice their best asset…" Urahara had his eyes closed as he spoke, his fingers steepled lightly. "Kuchiki Rukia was the second best agent so it was only natural for them to put her next in line the moment the drug was completely functioning. That was around two years ago."

"That's why Rukia's memories are so messed up?" Shinji asked tonelessly as he uncrossed his legs.

"Precisely, Hirako-san…her memory is very limited at best because of her dosage. She has to take it twice a month." Urahara's eyes flicked to the motionless and utterly silent figure beside him who had yet to raise his head.

A heavy silence fell in the room until Byakuya spoke, his words directed to the young man across him. "Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia's two week dose is almost wearing off. The company will most probably contact her soon."

"What do you intend me to do for telling me this?" Ichigo glanced up slowly, his expression unreadable.

"Exactly what you're thinking." Came the monotonous reply.

"_Tchk_. Won't that be going against the contents of the _contract_?" Ichigo smirked as his blazing amber eyes finally met cold gray, unyielding even as his gaze bore into them.

"Have you forgotten what I said earlier? I came here to review the contract." Byakuya barely blinked as he continued to stare back.

"Very well then…If the both of you give your conse—" before Urahara could finish his sentence both men had answered in the affirmative at the same time. This was a rare sight to actually witness these two _oh so_ different individuals actually function as one mind to protect one very important petite young woman who happens to absolutely have no idea.

"Alrighty then…we'll get to that at once." His words went unnoticed as the two men continued to hold the other's gaze, neither wanting to back down first.

"If you kiddies don't have any business here anymore I suggest you all leave." Yoruichi's patronizing voice cut through the tension between the two effectively diverting their attention to focus their glares on her retreating back.

"I've taken the liberty of drafting the new contract. Review it very carefully, Ichigo." With that said Byakuya stood up and swept out of the room leaving a stunned Ichigo behind with his mouth partially hanging open due to shock.

"He called…me…" Ichigo tried to get the words out of his mouth but was failing miserably.

"Well wadda ya know…you're stepping up in the world, Ichigo-kun." Shinji's mocking tone was lost to him as he continued to stare at the door Byakuya just stepped out of.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Please review my dearies that would be awfully delightful! :D**

**Even you guys who don't have user accounts can put in your two cents worth you know. (*hint*hint*:P)**

**Toriaizu, Onegaishimasu! :)**

**Ja mata ne?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chap up folks. :)**

**Omatase. :P  
><strong>

***Shnizlefritz- wow! just wow! I was so touched when I got your pm. Thank you again. You're beyond awesome! :)**

***Ghost2113- Thank you for the much needed feedback. :) **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chap as well as the others and happy reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only came up with the story, alas! Kubo-sensei is awesome! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nine: Put it in perspective<strong>

"I understand, _nii-sama_. I—" Rukia stopped abruptly as his words finally sunk in. She looked up sharply from surgically cutting her steak into bite-sized squares at the silent man seated across her. It took all of her willpower alone not to stare bug eyed at the words that just left his mouth while she noticed the slight amusement in his features as he took a careful sip of his wine.

Chopin trilled in the background, filling in the gap their conversation just suffered due to her lack of response or rather her inability to give one at the moment.

Byakuya heaved an almost dramatic sigh as he set down his glass and fixed his gray eyes on her face wearily, "Do I have to repeat myself, Rukia?"

"No. I did not mean to be disrespectful…" she still couldn't find the words. Try as she might to wrack her brain of something to say. Something grateful.

Byakuya quirked an eyebrow at her making her feel the need to come up with something fast lest he might change his mind. But she really could not help feeling slightly out of sorts. Kuchiki Byakuya did not even give her the usual motions of making it hard for her to convince him to see her point of view in any matter involving her independence.

"I am giving you a week. If you do not find a place by the end of that time you will never consider leaving this house again. Am I understood, Rukia?"

"Perfectly, _nii-sama_." her voice sounded natural enough but inside she was already giddy with the thought of finally having to live by herself again. Only there was a time limit to her finding one that would suit his standards more than hers. Damn the conditions.

Rukia reached for her wine glass and had almost half a mind to down it if not for the man seated across her who was making drinking wine slowly an accomplishment.

"I am leaving again for a month at the least. My flight is three days from now. I trust you will have at least found some preliminary options before then." Byakuya turned to his food again not noticing Rukia swallowing hard before biting her lower lip as she looked down at her cubed steak.

"I will do my best. I hope _nii-sama_ will have a safe trip." She said sounding almost as monotonous as her brother as she poured sauce over her cutlets.

Rukia's mind was whirring furiously; she had not even the slightest idea how to contact a broker in the area and if there is such a thing as a place for her to find in this town that would be deemed good enough. She would have to hope for a miracle to be able to accomplish it within the time frame her brother so kindly bestowed upon her.

The more she sat there thinking about it the more her appetite was leaving her. She got a couple of bites and forced another couple more to her mouth when she noticed her brother observing her steadily as they ate. He looked absolutely smug as only he can without moving an inch of his facial muscles.

Rukia sighed inwardly at her brother's antics. He was practically pressuring her both ways. The choice was there and would always be hers but it was up to her if she will be able to go through with it. He only provided her with the essentials.

But this time she had to best him at all costs. This was her freedom on the line and she would not do something seriously shitty to blow this rare opportunity to oblivion. Her brother is a man of his words, he always honours his promises. And whatever he says he will not hesitate to do if it was in his power to do so.

She used to fear that power he had over her. She had let him rule over her life for the longest time since Hisana passed. But as she found her place, she also found the resolve to only do as she was told to some degree if it would also benefit her to do so. She did not become an assassin merely by her ties with the Kuchiki name but also because of her vendetta. This profession was her choice, her path.

Taking a deep calming breath she focused on finishing as much of her food as her stomach would be able to allow as she thought on how best to go about choosing an appropriately agreeable place to live in that would possibly meet her brother's standards of where a Kuchiki should reside.

Her ear picked up the tune playing softly in the background. It was George Winston, one of Hisana's favorite pieces and hers as well. A little smile played on her lips as she met her brother's eye willingly for the first time since they sat down.

•*•*•

Walking rather briskly Rukia angrily ended her twentieth phone call and shoved her Blackberry into her purse as she pushed open the door to the cozy looking café uptown making the bell jingle. She's been calling brokers all over Karakura but none of them were confident enough to show her the 'meager' places they have left that were still on the market for potential owners.

Rukia plopped down on the stool by the counter and burrowed her face onto her palm with an audible groan.

"Someone looks in pain…" a familiar voice spoke beside her making her shoot up on her seat in surprise as she saw the intruder. She closed her eyes for a moment as relief flooded her at the sight of that ridiculous shaggy mane of orange.

"Ichigo…" she returned his smile as he took the seat beside her and went on smiling lazily, his elbow propped on the counter with his cheek to his palm facing her.

"So what brings Kuchiki Rukia up and about town at such an early time in the morning?" he directed the question at her before briefly turning to the waitress to give his order.

"What will you have? Coffee maybe?" he turned back to her with both eyebrows raised in inquiry.

"Sure…and a sandwich." She glanced up at the waitress who was smiling at the two of them strangely. After the girl went away she pressed her fingers to her temples and tried to massage the incoming headache away.

"_Oi_, Rukia…are you gonna answer my question? Any time now would be fine…" she opened her eyes to find him peering closely at her, too close for comfort at the moment but she found she was barely offended. In fact his presence was doing wonders for her. She had the sudden urge to reach for his hand and hold onto it tightly until she felt infinitely better.

Rukia caught her own train of thought and frowned, mildly shaking her head to clear it of such ridiculous notions. Why she would even believe to be able to get away with what she was thinking even if he had been nothing but a gentleman to her since they met, she didn't know him that well to have such an intimate wish.

"I'm just having a bad start with my day…" she replied as she avoided his gaze choosing to close her eyes again and pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Ah…had a fight with your boyfriend or something?" he had turned away as he spoke to attend to their food that just arrived.

"No!" before she could fathom why she had responded so fast in complete denial she had already blurted the word out in a strangled voice. "I mean I don't have one…" she said much softer this time as she traced a finger over the rim of her steaming coffee cup.

"You don't?..." he asked looking dubiously at her over his cup. He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Well…I really don't have the time to be with anybody. And all the potential candidates are scared to even stand anywhere near me because of my brother. It's a no brainer really just a classic case of possible spinsterhood…" Rukia sighed inwardly. She sounded resigned even to herself.

But to her great surprise Ichigo burst out laughing at her words. He was laughing so hard tears were starting to brim in his eyes. "Y-you? A s-spinster? That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!"

"What the hell is so funny Kurosaki Ichigo?" she demanded seeing he would not quiet down for a while as his laughing just seem to go on as he clutched at his stomach.

The moment his entire name escaped her lips he clammed up instantly surprising her as he immediately sobered up into his signature scowl. His expression was guarded as if he was preparing himself for something but after a couple of seconds of silence between them he visibly relaxed.

She never would have guessed that it was just the result of her using his full name that would instantly make him turn serious and shut up.

"I mean it. I wouldn't have pegged you as spinster material. You're adequately nice looking and you have a good family background. I would think guys would be grovelling at your feet." He said nonchalantly before he bit into his burger.

Rukia's eyebrow shot up at his words, "_Adequately nice looking_?..."

Ichigo faced her feigning innocence, "You want me to say pretty? Or maybe…beautiful?" his voice has gotten soft as he spoke enunciating every syllable slowly. Both of them had unconsciously edged closer to each other so now their faces were mere inches apart. Ichigo was smiling widely again as Rukia began blushing and leaned away from him. She crossed her arms with a huff, pouting visibly. She heard Ichigo laugh softly as he went back eating.

She closed her eyes as she fought the urge to laugh herself but her lips trembled betraying her control. Out of the corner of her eye she glanced at him only to find him doing the same. Now she couldn't control the smile that tugged at her lips mirroring his.

"If you must know I was actually trying to look for a place. If only these stupid brokers would just get over the fact that I'm a Kuchiki…" she finally relented telling him as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Have you tried everywhere?"

"Yeah. I practically called every single brokerage in town and even those from the ads posted in the paper this morning." She replied dejectedly, her shoulders sagging as she exhaled.

"Why so worried? You've only started looking haven't you?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Shouldn't you have asked for help from your friends if you were having some trouble?" he gave her a pointed look as he polished off the last of his burger. "Tell you what…If you finish that sandwich I'll help you look for a place…" He offered carelessly but trailed off suddenly at the wide eyed stare Rukia was giving him before she flashed him a bright smile.

"Really? You'd do that?" her excitement was replaced with doubt as she frowned skeptically at him. "But shouldn't you be going back to work? I assume this is your break."

Ichigo grinned at her, "I'm not really needed at the moment. Shinji's better at closing deals for my work than I ever will be so I just leave it to him. Besides he doesn't want me to mess up his sale by distracting the customers too much they forget what they went there for."

"I can imagine…" Rukia muttered darkly to herself as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Huh? What was that?..." he asked distractedly as he pulled out his beeping phone.

"Nothing…" she replied as she proceeded to devour her sandwich almost mechanically.

Sure he was a perfectly attractive man. She would not be surprised that a lot of women think so. Even she was not immune to his manly charms and add a whiff of that perfume…Tommy? Armani? She had absolutely no idea what he wears but it was perfectly delicious.

"Done." She set down her now empty coffee cup and faced him expectantly.

"Let's go then." He picked up his jacket and started for the door. "Come on. I thought you were in a hurry." He called to her over his shoulder.

Rukia's hand paused mid-reach inside her purse. She blinked in confusion at the smiling waitress who was clearing their plates and things who gave her a nod towards the direction of the door where Ichigo was just about to step out of. She frowned as she too picked up her jacket. He did it again.

"So where to first?" she asked as she stood beside him on the sidewalk.

"I think there're still some units here uptown that are on lease…or are you looking for a town house? Maybe an apartment?..."

"Is a mansion a part of that selection?" Rukia asked in a dead pan without even blinking.

"You're kidding right?" he chuckled in amusement as he glanced away from her. "You're looking for a place that your brother would definitely approve of, aren't you?"

"What do you know…If I don't find a decent enough place he won't let me leave the manor—like ever." Her hand flew to her mouth in surprise at her own bluntness. She looked at Ichigo and found him frowning deeply, his finger tapping his chin in thought.

"Sounds scary." He stated it so simply that it felt like…nothing. Her fears, her apprehension were suddenly lifted by his words. She closed her eyes as she finally let herself smile at the man before her.

"Yeah, he is." She opened her eyes and smirked.

"Hey keep close to me or someone like you might get lost in the crush of people here. This part of town is grossly populated…especially at this time of the morning where people are mostly walking to work." he stuck his hand in his pocket to put his phone back before he began to walk with a straight face.

"You know speaking about that…our vast height difference really intrigues me. How did you become so abnormally tall?" she sniped at him in a viciously sweet tone with a fake pleasant smile.

"I think you mean _irritates_ you…right?" he replied sullenly as he stopped on the edge of the sidewalk before a pedestrian lane.

"Whatever do you mean?" she insisted in the same sugary tone, batting her long lashes innocently.

"I saw your expression when we first met. You looked pissed that you had to look up just to see my face." He said earning him a deadly glare.

"You seem to act as if you know me that well." She huffed as she crossed her arms and threw her chin in the air. She didn't notice him stiffen beside her in surprise at her words before a slow smile spread on his lips.

"There's a vacancy in our building if you're seriously looking for a place." He said quietly not meeting her gaze when she turned to face him.

"Are you asking me to live with you?" Rukia went on in her teasing tone.

"No. I just thought you might be interested to check it out since it's near…" he answered nonchalantly as he stuck his hands into his pockets and began walking again as the light became green grinning widely and leaving a thunderstruck Rukia behind whose expression had turned murderous the moment her shock passed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! :)<strong>

**Please do review and have mercy on a poor soul's nerves! :P**

**Toriaizu, onegaishimasu!**

**Ja mata ne?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

**Omatase. :P**

**Another chap up folks. :)**

**Shnizlefritz- No biggie! I'm glad you reviewed as usual (*hugs you tightly!* :D)  
><strong>

**BathroomConcert- You're sweet. I thank you for your review. :)**

**Satte**...**Happy reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' just the story. Alas! Kubo-sensei is awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten: Anomaly<strong>

It was quiet. Only the constant ticking of the ridiculously shaped wall clock overhead signalling the passing of time echoed almost loudly within the confines of the room as Ichigo lay sprawled on his bed. Late afternoon sunlight filtered in through a gap on the curtain letting a single shaft of warm light fall where his hand was playing shadow puppet on the carpet.

"'Here is the deepest secret nobody knows…and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart…I carry your heart…I carry it in my heart…'" his voice was barely above a whisper as he glanced at his hand, feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin and remembering.

"_Ah! It knows poetry!" she uttered with mock surprise, one hand covering her mouth, amethyst eyes dancing in delight. _

_He had laughed at her attempt at sarcasm for the nth time that day. She's been unstoppable as she fired one remark after the other even after he had recited to her one of her favorite passage from her so-called 'savior,' the infamous E.E Cummings just to bribe her to behave._

_A smile spread on her face as she watched him laugh at her antics. "You're surprising you know that?" _

"_Oh? I'm surprising? This boring artist who 'only knows to make himself appear unkempt for long periods of days'? I think the one you're referring to just jumped out the window due to intolerable cruelty from a midget's concept of irony." he flashed her a playful smirk as he observed her reaction waiting for the inevitable abuse. _

"_But you have to agree that my brother has a way with words…" She took a step towards him her smile never faltering making him take a cautious step back. A grin broke into her lovely face as she wound her arms around his neck. His arms wrap around her out of habit and pulled her closer to himself. _

_She holds him so lightly like she was always giving him the choice whether to hold her back or not. _

"Didn't I hold her close enough?..."

Even as he stared up at the ceiling he could only see her. She's been acting strange these past few days and that day at the gallery confirmed his suspicions. She's remembering. The memories with him in it were resurfacing from her subconscious. But she was not aware of them yet.

He felt conflicted. On one side he really wished she would regain her memories of him—of them together. For her to remember how much they meant to each other. And yet he also wondered if she were to remain only half remembering him would she still…fall for him?

Refraining himself from making his feelings show was getting harder as the days passed. The more time he spent with her the more he wanted to be with her like they used to. It's been three years and his feelings were still as strong. If he wasn't careful he might scare her.

There were times when they would end up in almost familiar ground with their conversation and bantering and he would back up afraid to let it go too far.

But what if it was Rukia that wanted to reach out to him like he does so many times now? He really didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt her or push her away. Not when she has no idea about them. She's still keeping things in neat little packages, separating the bits and pieces of her life. She had always been good at keeping things bottled up.

His doorbell rang abruptly tearing him from his musings. His head quirked at the sound, his eyes snapping open with an accompanying groan before he rolled out of bed looking for all the world like he just woke up from a bad dream.

In one firm motion he pulled the door open scowling deeply in annoyance at whoever was out of their mind to disturb him in his only free time.

"What?" he knew who was behind the door even before he opened it and he directed his scowl at the smirking man before him who was holding out a case of beer between them.

"I come in peace." Shinji said in a placating tone. "And news…" his smirk slipped as he tilted his head to peer at him behind the crate looking serious at most. The speed of his decadence made Ichigo's stomach turn unpleasantly as he sidestepped the man who stalked inside without invitation.

Ichigo closed the door with a click and turned to face his friend who was stacking the bottles inside his fridge. He waited with his arms folded not budging from his place by the door.

"Byakuya the devious bastard just left the building. Did you by any chance know he was leaving today?" Shinji straightened up with a chilled bottle in his hand. "I think he made a wise move letting her live alone. Making it look like she chose of her own free will…makes our job easier that way."

Ichigo didn't bother to reply as he merely stared making Shinji sigh heavily with his silence.

"They know she's already changed locations."

He looked away, directing his scowl at the hardwood floor earning him another sigh. He heard one of the stools on the bar scrape as Shinji perched himself onto it with beer in hand.

"They're coming for her tonight."

"How many?"

"It's him…They're sending him for this."

"_Tchk_. Is she expecting _him_ then?"

"I believe not. They don't usually fix schedules for this shit…it's random. And for us to even have managed to find out is a miracle enough. Pure luck."

"If you say so."

"He ain't operating alone though. They sent a team."

"Decoy."

"Precisely."

Ichigo looked up to finally meet his friend's eye. "I'll take care of it. You just take care of yourself, idiot."

"_Ah_, don't forget to let _him_ keep his life this time." Shinji's sly tone was laced with humor making Ichigo smirk despite his mood.

Ichigo chuckled darkly as he ran a hand through his bed head. "If he behaves himself. I'll think about playing nice."

"Have it your way…" Shinji grinned as he stood up, hands in his pockets. He headed for the door and raised an arm to wave robotically. "See ya later, Ichigo-kun."

There was only one route to take if one would be sneaking into the building unnoticed—the roof. It was the singularly unprotected part of the entire structure. There was one useless camera that was way too obvious. That would have been problematic if that were the case.

Ichigo had been living in this building for close to a year now. Though it was true that he only came back to actually occupy it less than three months ago he was a very thorough man. The first week that he moved in he had put up his own security detail. His genetic code did not allow him to be blindsided. Mainly it was his father's fault though that it came as a second nature to him to be always aware of his surroundings even those areas he could not physically see.

He had covered the entire building with hidden cameras that were almost impossible to spot. It was one of the latest in the line of visuals that the agency has produced. The only ones who'll be able to see it would have to be looking right at it or the manufacturers themselves and some of the field agents.

The only other person who knew precisely where they were was Shinji since he had helped in placing them.

Ichigo padded over to his kitchen to start making coffee. He glanced out the window overlooking an expanse of sky in between skyscrapers. The clouds were already tinted with gold and orange, soon it would be red and then darkness.

•*•*•

He swirled the dregs of his stale coffee gently, his face upturned towards the gathering dusk bathing him with the last remnants of the sunset barely enough to illuminate his features, the dim light and the shadows shrouding his bare chest.

It was time.

His GPS beeped as one by one six red dots started to blip on the screen. He grinned at the sight as he deftly picked it up and slipped it into the back pocket of his jeans before walking out of the hidden surveillance room next to his studio. The wall slid back into place leaving not a sign that a doorway was ever there.

He glanced at his watch before grabbing the discarded long sleeved loose fitting shirt on his sofa and quickly put it on. He checked his gun for ammunition and cocked it before slipping it into his hip holster and stepping out of his apartment and making his way to the roof top.

A blast of cold night air met him as he pushed the metal door open. He scanned the area and found it empty. Traffic from the busy street twenty floors below echoed shrilly around him as he strode over the protruding vent and casually leaned on it propping his knee as he shoved his hand into his pockets and waited.

He estimated that it was about five minutes until he heard the unmistakeable sound of an approaching mini chopper. It was one of those tiny; almost toy like things that he knew would be able to slip in easily anywhere it pleases and be gone before it could be noticed. Lucky for him he's already encountered one before.

The sound of a cable being lowered reached his ears soon followed by a thump as a pair of feet solidly hit the ground. Then silence again. The chopper was gone and he can hear footsteps coming closer to the where he was hidden.

With a mocking sneer on his face he stepped out of his hiding place. He walked slowly with his eyes trained on the man still heading for the direction of the door. It wasn't until he stopped to block the way did the man finally notice he was there and immediately paused in his tracks. He was clad all in black with his head covered but from his walk alone Ichigo could not be mistaken who it was.

"_Yo_. Haven't seen you in a while…Abarai Renji."

They faced one another roughly a few feet away with Ichigo's back to the door. The man slowly peeled his mask off his head with a sneer of his own. He didn't look at all surprised that Ichigo was there blocking his path.

"I should've known you'd really be here…" the man replied in a gruff voice.

"Or what?..."

"Or I could've just used the front door, dumbass."

"_Che_. You could try…but you just had to play covert agent in a stupid suit and sneak your way in." Ichigo's smirk was slowly slipping as he let his anger take over.

Renji studied him curiously for a moment, "Are you sure you wanna do this, Ichigo?"

The sound of his name coming from the man's mouth made Ichigo's lip curl in distaste, "Are you seriously asking me that right now?"

"Don't you wanna know?" Renji went on as if he hadn't heard him.

"_Know what_?" Ichigo ground out thoroughly growing more impatient.

"_Why_?..." Renji took a step closer making Ichigo narrow his eyes at the movement. "Why she chose to take the drug…"

"What are you talking about?"

Renji looked at him sadly as a bitter smile played on his lips before looking away. "You really are a dumbass aren't ya…"

Ichigo snarled as he crossed the gap between them in a fast run. He had Renji's shirt in his fist in a matter of seconds.

"_Tchk_…you can't even see what I mean." Renji went on calmly as he stared back into his blazing amber eyes.

"I asked you…what are you talking about, Abarai!" Ichigo practically yelled as he threw a punch at the sneering man's face without letting go of his shirt.

Renji spat blood on the ground before facing him again with a determined look on his face, "If you want answers…you better work for them."

In one swift motion both of them had whipped out their guns and were pointing it right at the other's head. Ichigo flipped the safety off as he pressed his gun on Renji's forehead right between his brows as did Renji with his gun on Ichigo's temple.

"This is quite nostalgic…guns pointed at each other…roof top…night sky…" Ichigo said flippantly as he watched with satisfaction Renji's nostrils flare in sudden anger. The gun on his temple dug into his skin hard.

"Give me the vial."

Renji frowned at him, "No."

"Should I just put a bullet through your useless head then?"

"If you really wanted to do that you wouldn't have wasted your time letting me see you."

"No guns then." Ichigo said completely surprising Renji as he took his gun away and threw it over to the side without breaking eye contact. "Just fists."

The second Renji discarded his gun Ichigo immediately swiped at his legs bringing the outbalanced redhead down. But it didn't take long for him to stay that way as he aimed a kick at Ichigo's stomach only for his foot to get caught onto Ichigo's waiting hands. He pulled and rammed his elbow onto Renji's chest painfully hard but not enough to break bone. Still the impact was enough to make him cough up blood.

"You've got to do better than that, Renji."

Said man grimaced in pain as he clutched at his chest while struggling to get back on his feet. With the back of his hand he wiped the blood that trickled down his chin and spat the rest of it out.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, dumbass." Renji sneered at him with bloodstained lips, his beady eyes unreadable as they bore into Ichigo's eyes.

"Bite me." Ichigo muttered before he met the man coming towards him halfway with a ready fist.

No matter how much Ichigo pummelled him Renji never lost the determined look in his eyes. It took Ichigo an entire five minutes to finally realize what Renji was doing. At the realization he immediately stopped and the panic that clearly flashed on the man's face made him grit his teeth as fury surged within him.

With a roar he pulled the man roughly by his collar and grabbed his arm and started twisting it backwards jerking it inch by painful inch. Renji only clenched his jaw tightly not letting a sound escape his lips but his labored breathing was saying otherwise.

"Are you gonna tell me or you wanna lose an arm?" Ichigo's voice was dangerously low as his entire body seem to shake in anger. When the man only closed his eyes his impatience got the best of him and he snapped his wrist. A fair trade for his control at the current situation. Renji hissed sharply but only clamped his mouth tighter.

"Tell me right now or I'll twist your fucking neck next!"

Ichigo was losing it fast. His panic was overriding his reasons as he could only think about getting a confession from the man he was practically choking.

"Tell me goddammit!"

He tightened his arm around Renji's neck and felt satisfied as he made little coughing sounds and finally a groan when Ichigo put pressure on his broken wrist.

"She…fucking _chose_!"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo frowned at the man slowly turning to face him with a sneer on his bruised face. The cut on his cheek was bleeding freely and it trickled down Ichigo's forearm.

"_Tchk_. Do you have any idea at all what really happened? Why she was taking the damn drug?"

Ichigo said nothing as he scowled deeper, glaring at the man and nudged the back of his leg with his knee making him kneel and jerked his arm back even more.

"Start talking, Abarai…" he warned in a growling tone.

"That night…Rukia killed your principal…that was a double." Renji paused as he tried to speak through his teeth, still grimacing with the intense pain. He looked right into his eyes, "She was supposed to kill you too."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he took in what the man was telling him but before either of them could get out another word a sharp crack of a gunshot resounded in the stillness. It came from one of the building across theirs. His GPS beeped twice making him suddenly let go of Renji's neck as he pulled the device from his pocket. His scowl deepened as he glanced at the screen. It was Lisa who took the shot. She just hit the emergency button. Something was _very_ wrong.

"What the hell is she doing?..." Ichigo muttered sounding annoyed.

Renji started to laugh on the floor making Ichigo focus on him once more.

"You thought that I was the _one_?" the expression on his face was incredulous as he went on half laughing half choking.

"You've got to be fucking with me…" with a mighty kick on the head Ichigo knocked him unconscious and made his way down. He went for the stairs pushing his legs to move faster. Rukia was eight floors down and he was nowhere near getting there at once.

He crashed out of the staircase and into her floor and stopped dead as he caught sight of unconscious bodies strewn about the corridor. He dashed to Rukia's door and felt his chest constrict as he saw it was half open. He pushed it further in with his fingers and cursed himself for not bringing his gun.

He stiffened when he saw a man in the same black suit standing near the stairs' landing. He was about to go after him when the intruder suddenly crumpled to the floor. His eyes widened when he saw who it was standing there holding aloft a bloody knife while on his other hand he held the vial nimbly between his fingers as if it were a cigarette.

"Shinji…you idiot."

"Why you're perfectly welcome…shitface."

Ichigo relaxed a bit as he breathed in with relief seeing the man dangle the vial in his face with a smug smirk. "Get that to Urahara…he might want to play with it."

"That stupid ass only thinks for himself…maybe I should just flush this in the toilet, huh? Wadda ya think, Ichigo-kun?"

He could've laughed at the moment had there not been a sudden scream from upstairs that sounded very much like Rukia. Both men turned at the sound and Ichigo quickly placed a hand on Shinji's shoulder with a shake of his head before heading quickly upstairs.

He paused before the closed door to his right as another scream came from inside. He opened the door and readied himself for whatever or whoever was inside and was met with silence. His gaze fell on Rukia's thrashing form on the bed. Her face was contorted in pain as she clutched at the sheets like they were her lifeline, her slim legs pushing at the mattress over and over.

Ichigo stood there frozen he had no idea what was happening with her. Was this the effect of the drug leaving her system? He was about to go back downstairs to call Shinji when his name escaped her lips in a whisper.

"Ichigo…"

She was holding out her hand to him but her eyes were shut tightly, a crease between her eyebrows trembling. He walked slowly towards her and gently took her hand, her face visibly relaxed at the contact and a small smile played on her lips. He saw tear stains on her cheeks as he sat down beside her still holding onto her hand as she gripped his tightly.

"I'm here, Rukia…" he brushed a few stray locks of her hair away from her face and caressed the side of her cheek before wiping her tears tenderly with his thumb. She moved closer to him as she pulled at his hand. He smiled remembering her doing something almost similar when they would lie side by side during cold nights. Rukia was looking for warmth.

Slowly he eased himself onto the bed, carefully so as not to wake her. She immediately curled up to his chest and breathed in deeply. Her skin felt cold and he wrapped his arm around her loosely to drive away the chill.

"Ichigo." she said it more clearly this time making him look down at her quickly but she was still somehow half asleep, though her eyes were half lidded they looked hazy under her lashes. Her hand snaked to his hair, running her fingers through them gently making him shudder at the sensation.

"Your hair's gotten long…" she mumbled in a barely audible voice. She was drifting off.

"Yeah, it has…" he replied softly as her hand fell to his shoulder and her breathing finally turned even and she slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! :)<strong>

**hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**Please review! :X**

**A/N:  
><strong>

**Anywho for you guys interested to read another fic I wrote I'm also putting it up today. **

**It's a HichiRuki pairing...sort of? Well just read it if you wanna find out! kekeke! :X **

**But if you're not interested in dark fics I suggest you just stick with Blood Business then**.** :P**

**Uhm it's very mmmm...lemony! :P**

**It's called Endless, A silent whisper.**

**And yes exactly like the song! I just thought to use it cause it sounds nice. :P**

**A/N2:  
><strong>

**I have another dark supernatural fic if you guys wanna check it out too. It'c called Damned by Fate uhm its HichiRukIchi? did I get it right? keke.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Bathroom Concert! Lots of love to ya my dear reviewer! :)<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya!**

**Omatase! :P**

**BathroomConcert- Oh my! I'll write more happy stuff for you! Just think happy thoughts and I hope you enjoy this chap! :)**

**I'll change the rating if I will put a slice of lemon in. :P**

**infienight- Oh wow! thank you for that! I'm glad you have decided to tell me. :)**

**A/N:  
><strong>

**Hmm...know more about their pasts, eh? Hmm..interesting, very, very interesting. :D**

**Anyway happy reading! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven: Over Again<strong>

Rukia's eyes snapped open, her bleary eyes adjusting slowly to the glaring sunlight coming in through the canvas curtains. Her arm reached over to her side and landed on empty space on the other side of the bed. She rolled over with a frown and stared at the slightly rumpled space beside her.

"It was just a dream, huh…" A sigh escaped her lips as she faced the ceiling, staring blankly at its absolute whiteness feeling her eyes sting for some reason. A bitter smile played on her lips as she put an arm over her eye to shield it before she burrowed her face onto her pillow. Something about the smell of it made her breath hitch; her heart pounded as she pressed her nose closer then frowned even more when she only smelt fabric conditioner.

She could've sworn she caught a whiff of that familiar scent she had always associated with Ichigo.

She closed her eyes and just enjoyed feeling the warmth of the sun with one arm over the pillow. She still needed to do a lot today. Her things should be arriving from the manor this morning and her 'valuables' she had to personally handle so as not to freak out any of the other tenants in the building.

Rukia peered at the ticking clock on her nightstand and groaned. It was seven _fucking_ a.m. and she was already awake. This was an accomplishment and a punishment for her. Yesterday she had tried to make the empty space fit to be lived in with only a handful of stuff she had managed to bring and buy all in one day. By seven in the evening she was so exhausted she had not minded the cluttered boxes in her living room but just made sure that the bed was ready to be properly slept in. She had collapsed on the inviting sheets and slept like the dead.

And this is what she gets for getting enough sleep for once in her life—waking up so damn early in the morning.

She sat up slowly rubbing sleep from her eyes and blearily looked around for the direction of the bathroom and proceeded to half drag half walk towards the open door. After splashing her face with cold water several times to jostle her still numb brain to function she stepped into the shower to begin the tedious process of actually feeling awake.

Twenty minutes later dressed and just a bit more alert she went down the stairs to rummage in the kitchen for something edible enough to eat. Frowning she peeped inside the fridge and found a dozen cans of chilled A&W root beer and a lot of bottled water. But no food. She just popped one open when the doorbell rang nearly making her choke on a mouthful of the sweet drink.

She blinked at the door before her still debating whether to open it or to just pretend she was still asleep and not open it. In the end her too polite inner nature took over and she opened it only for her eyes to widen in surprise at who was standing there framed by the doorway.

"Ichigo…" his name slipped out of her lips before she could even think of anything proper to say to greet him. He had his face averted from hers but when she said his name he turned to face her mirroring the same look on her face.

"Oh! Ah…" he started to say then looked away again, rubbing a spot on the nape of his neck. Rukia's lip twitched but managed to control the smile about to spread on them just as he looked back at her again, still looking sheepish. "You're awake…" he finally managed to say and she watched him flinch the moment the words left his mouth.

She stood there waiting for him to get his bearings together, finding him most amusing as he stood there looking like a shy teenage boy about to ask a girl out. But the man who stood before her was definitely not a boy but still he looked almost…cuddly. Like Chappy.

"I figured you might not have any food so…I kinda…" a soft smile was on his lips as he spoke but her attention was on the bags of grocery he was carrying which she had just noticed he had with him.

"Oh…" she replied in a dazed way but kept her gaze on something that immediately caught her attention inside one of the bags he carried. "Did you want to come in and join me? It's the least I could offer since you went to all that trouble…" she flashed him a smile as she opened the door wider and stepped to the side to let him through.

"Oh…okay then." He hesitated for only a split second before finally stepping inside and looking around. "So where should I put these?" he asked as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Over the counter is fine." She went back to her root beer as he set down the bags but put the can back down when he started sorting out the stuff he bought to help him.

"Here…I thought you might want to start with that." He handed her a thin rectangular box and she took it absentmindedly and instantly tore off its packaging to get to the good stuff inside. Pouting considerably she ripped at the foil mercilessly and popped one into her mouth, grinning goofily. She handed the packet to Ichigo who took one and stuck it into his mouth. The next moment both of them froze in the act of trying to individually choose which flavor of ramen they wanted to eat.

She turned her head to the man beside her with furrowed brows. "I didn't actually put you as someone who would like sugared pretzel sticks." She looked at his guilty expression before it was replaced by a grin filled with relief.

"Yeah, well…I do actually. Get over it midget and just choose already! We still have to heat up the water you know." He turned away from her quickly making her frown even more. It was…strange what just happened. She shook her head a bit to clear it and busied herself with the kettle. She barely registered the tone of covered up panic in his voice or his use of that abusive reference to her diminutive size.

But she could almost have sworn that they reacted instinctively to each other just then. It just felt too familiar like some kind of twisted déjà vu. But it couldn't have been something like that since she and Ichigo had only just recently met each other. They couldn't possibly anticipate anything about the other on any sort of level. That was just…impossible.

She stole a glance at him as he scowled at the cups he held in both hands, still trying to decide which one he wanted. She studied his face, the refined features, his chiseled cheekbones, that sharp jawline. Not to mention that outrageously bright shaggy mane of hair. It was all so…

Before she could finish that thought he suddenly looked up from his struggle with a triumphant expression, "Seafood miso it is."

Rukia smiled wistfully at his ridiculous expression earning her a smile in return. At that moment she felt contented. That peace she could not find in herself she was feeling right now and she welcomed the warmth spreading in her entire body. It was true she felt affection for him and she knew it had been gradual.

Yet she still couldn't decide what it is she exactly _feels_ for him. Every passing day that she found herself in his company felt right. But she still couldn't look past knowing him in some ways she really could not explain. He was just simply Kurosaki Ichigo, the man who fitted so well and so easily into her life that all sense of beginnings and end just seems useless. And for her to even begin to rationalize it would only make her head hurt in a hundred different places.

So she just smiled at him smiling at her.

They ate breakfast side by side sitting on top of the counter surrounded by vacant spaces and strewn about packages of mostly instant food and snacks they had left to their own unorganized devices. They just sat there mostly in silence seemingly savoring each other's company. She didn't offer much to talk about and neither did he. So they just slurped their ramen or rather Ichigo did very noisily while Rukia marvelled at his capability of shovelling the steaming noodles so fast into his mouth without batting an eyelash. She had tried but ended up scalding her tongue so she ate slowly.

She also ended up sharing the pretzels with him in the end.

Ichigo was helping her look for the coffee maker in the boxes haphazardly stacked in her living room when the doorbell rang. Both of them straightened up at the sound, their faces turned at the direction of the door.

"Were you expecting someone?" he asked suddenly looking uncertain as he held a square Teflon in one hand and a sauce pan in the other.

"Oh no. I think it's my stuff. It's supposed to arrive this morning." She answered as she made her way to open the door.

A delivery man in uniform greeted her with a clipboard in hand, holding out a pen for her to sign. Behind him were more boxes and some suitcases and other more hazardous valuables that were in crates. Two more guys in uniform were wheeling more crates into the hallway as she finished signing her name.

"If you could wheel in those crates first into that room…right there to the left." She pointed it to the men who only nodded mutely and began pushing the rather heavy crates inside all the while grunting with the effort.

Ichigo walked over to stand beside her still holding the pans and following the procession of the men going back and forth bringing more of her 'valuables' inside until the only things that were left were her suitcases which they would not let her carry in herself. She handed the man with the clipboard a tip before finally closing the door and saw Ichigo still hovering over her like a protective shadow.

"You can put down the pans now…no more bad guys in delivery man uniforms to knock unconscious." She said wryly as she locked the door that was full of crates from the outside. She turned to face him with a grin but frowned as she saw his expression. He looked kind of…mad.

"Not funny." He said tightly as he finally set down the pans and folded his arms, scowling deeply at her.

She just continued to look at him with her large eyes suddenly uncertain of what to say and so she settled with, "Had any luck with the coffee maker yet?"

She stood beside him and peered inside the box he had been sifting through earlier and heard him sigh softly as she tucked a loose fringe at the back of her ear. Her eyes flitted to the side to glance at him but he had moved away from her to look into another box making her frown in disappointment at the contents of the box she was looking into.

Ichigo did not speak to her for a while and she had started to beat herself internally when he finally deemed to grace her with the sound of his voice.

"Are you sure you actually packed one?"

She turned her head halfway just in time to see him rumpling his hair in slight annoyance as he straightened up from poring over his second box. Her reply got caught in her throat as she watched him, she dared not move or shift her gaze somewhere else. When his eyes sought hers after his question was met by silence she hastily looked away feeling her cheeks flush.

"I…can't really remember if I did." She said but not before clearing her throat unobtrusively.

"Oh."

She flinched at his reply, feeling stupid for making him look for something she herself was unsure she even had in the first place.

"Maybe we should just…" his shadow loomed over her, his expression unreadable. Rukia looked up at him in surprise to find him suddenly standing before her.

"Go out to get some coffee…" he finished lamely as he shrugged his shoulders.

Had she been leaning onto something she might have keeled over but since she was standing upright she just had to settle for swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat and flashed him a smile. "Okay. I'll just get my coat…" she hurriedly walked away from him feeling somewhat expectant and then disappointed at one go.

She frowned as she bit her lip. She really did not expect that.

* * *

><p><strong>Salamat! Arigato Gozaimasu! Kamsahamnida! Cheers! :P<strong>

**This is just a bit of a house warming chap for Rukia. :)**

**Please let me know what you think of the story so far and this chap of course! :X**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N2: This is take two! ahaha! there were a few missing letters and there was no title. hehe! this is the new and 'edited' version.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! :)<strong>

**Finally an update! Yay! :)**

**A/N:  
><strong>

**It's been a while I know and I'm sorry! Did you miss me? hehe! :P**

**I just haven't been gifted by my muse to come up with a chap. And then just today this little chap just whacked me on the head and I just had to type it up. This has got to be the fastest chap I've ever written in my two month history in this site! hehe!**

**This is a sort of flashback/past chap in Rukia's POV. I think starting from now I won't be doing it in alternating order...just as I get the inspiration from which it'll be coming from so...yeah!**

**Hope you guys like it. :)**

**And wow! The favs and the alerts are just piling up I am simply AMAZED! O.O Thank you for the support you guys are showing for this story. This author is sincerely very happy for that. :)**

**shnizlefritz- oh my dearie have i ever told you how constructive your review for this story is for me writing this? well now I did! you're one of the reviewers that really give writers a lot to think of when it comes to it. :) Thank you for commenting on my writing style as well as the story. :)**

**3DayEventer- i totally suck at writing summaries cause I can't figure out how to go about it! It's an on-going dilemma for me. And I don't really edit my works. I publish it once I finish...hehe. So I'm sorry if there are spelling errors and what not. Thank you for taking interest and reviewing. :)**

**Ghost2113- Thank you for every review you give I'm like 'wow! i did? oh gee!' hehe. :)**

**BathroomConcert- yes, very. It was just one of those filler chaps. :)**

**Now on to the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Mine-only story! Kubo-sensei- Awesome! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Twelve: End of the Beginning<span>**

She could hear them coming nearer and she smirked at their utter stupidity. She counted ten and she was pretty sure that there was more than that coming towards her. She had only one bullet left but that had never stopped her before. They were almost on her and she crouched low against the metal filing cabinet. The footsteps slowed, she listened carefully which direction they were going to and who was coming closer to her. There were two coming straight towards her hiding place and she tensed up as she finally caught the first one's shadow to her left, the other right behind him.

With quick fluid movements she rammed her arm then her elbow into his gut in rapid succession, still bent low she pulled his gun from his hip holster and brought her leg over her head to kick the other guy on the face and used the gun to shoot its owner and put a bullet to the other one.

There were shouts as they heard the gun shot and they started for her as one. She quickly pulled out the other dead man's gun and replaced hers back in its holster just as the first guys came barrelling towards her guns pointed and ready to shoot. She smirked at their surprise when they found both their comrades dead on the floor at her feet. Then she opened fire, aiming for their head as she shot her way through their increasing ranks. They were trying to flank her but they were no soldiers just dumb henchmen trying to outsmart an assassin which was by far the stupidest thing to do.

When she ran out of ammo, she threw the guns away and ran straight to the next man, punching him so hard she heard his nose crack and wrestled the shotgun from his hands and blew a hole on his stomach. She cocked it quickly and shot the next on the shoulder and watched as his eyes rolled up and collapsed in a heap on the grimy floor next to his buddy without a tummy.

For the next ten minutes she shot and punched and kicked her way towards the roof. It was a humid night and rain clouds were fast approaching, she could already detect the faint smell of rain in the air as she ran full speed to the edge of the rooftop. Gripping the cement she propelled her body over the edge and proceeded to drop five floors down, taking one ledge onto the next without stopping, without hesitation until her booted feet landed on the pavement and she ran full tilt to her Cayman, her hand fishing for the key in her jacket pocket and unlocking the doors. She did not even think of putting on her seatbelt before she was burning rubber and speeding out of the compound. She had just turned the corner when the sounds of sirens and flashing red and blue lights erupted from the other end of the road.

She let out a breath and started to laugh. That was the closest she had ever been in running into the feds and it made her giddy, her adrenaline rush still full on high. She pulled out her gun with one hand as she steered with the other and pulled out the magazine. The one bullet was still there. She grinned and tossed it over the passenger seat as she pushed the gas further so that the Cayman was a blur on the road. She wanted to get home, someone was waiting for her.

Rukia turned the key and heard the faint click as the lock turned. The apartment was dark. Very slowly and as silently as she could she stepped in and closed the door behind her. She breathed in and sure enough she could smell a whiff of that perfume she knew so well and the smell of turpentine was pungent in the air.

She took off her jacket and hung it on the rack next to the large coat and the scarves. A soft smile crept up her lips as she saw the coat and she headed for the bedroom as quietly as she could. She pushed open the door a crack and peered in. Her gaze landed on the bed and the upturned covers where a large body was turned to his side, his broad back towards her. He was planted in the middle of the bed, sleeping soundly. Paint covering his shirt and his hair making it appear more ridiculous with different shades of blue streaked on its messy orange spikes.

He must've arrived earlier than she had expected. He must've been painting all afternoon when he got bored waiting for her like he usually does.

She headed for the bathroom and started to peel off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She was covered in sweat and a bit of blood. She felt icky and dirty. She scrubbed off the grime and blood that clung to her skin and hair and she paid extra care to properly clean her nails and hands. When she was done she put on one of his discarded shirts but not before putting it against her nose and taking in the smell of him. She missed him even if it had only been a week.

She felt ridiculously giddy as she crawled onto the bed, carefully snuggling against his back and cuddling against his warmth. Rain had started to pour outside, thunder rumbling overhead.

He groaned softly and turned to face her, his bleary eyes peering at her still heavy with sleep but he was smiling. She felt herself blushing lightly at the sight. Even half asleep he still looked ridiculously handsome. His large hand touched her cheek as he opened his eyes a bit wider, his smile widening.

"Hey…" his voice was hoarse as he spoke; he sounded more tired than sleepy.

"Hey." She replied as she gripped his hand and gave it a faint squeeze.

"You're late…" his hand left her cheek and draped his arm over her waist, pulling her close to his delicious warmth.

Rukia sighed in contentment, snuggling closer to his chest. "I know…work got a little…well I just got a lot to do at work today…"

"…missed dinner…got us reservations you know…s'pose to be a surprise…" his voice was drifting off, he was barely awake now.

Rukia stiffened in his arms, her eyes wide at his words as her gut filled with a sinking feeling of disappointment. She bit on her lip. She can't believe she missed it.

"We can have dinner tomorrow if you want…there's always next time…" she muttered in a hopeful voice as she brushed his fringe of orange hair from his eyes.

"…it was s'pose to be special tonight…of course we can tomorrow. Whatever you want, Rukia…of course…" his breathing was becoming deep and even then finally he was asleep.

She wiggled up a bit and kissed him on the lips and whispered, "I'm sorry, Ichigo…about tonight…"

She felt like an idiot now. She let him down again. How many times had it been and how many times did he have to forgive her and say that it's alright? She was afraid the first few times that he'd finally crack and end it all. She had only been constantly disappointing him one little plan after the other. She was always away for long periods of days and she would just take off without a moment's notice and yet he always comes back. He was always waiting for her.

She traced the sharp line of his jaw with her fingertip, looking at him with half lidded eyes as her lips trembled. She did not want to let him go but what was she doing to him? Keeping him all to herself and not really being there for him. He deserved someone who would be there for him always, who could take better care of him and not leave him hanging in limbo forever. Not to mention that she had been keeping from him the true nature of her work. She was finding it harder to lie to him and she was almost at her breaking point but she didn't think that she wants to bring him into that part of her life. She wants to protect him even if it meant protecting him even from herself.

But it had been too late; it was always too late for them. From the start it had always meant to end like this. He was also hiding something from her and she only just recently found out what he really does for a living. She had been a fool, both of them had been fools for thinking that what they had was something genuine when it had been brittle, founded on lies and half truths that had never even scratched the surface of the ugly truth.

She bit on her lip as the tears came. She really did not want to let him go but soon she won't have a choice in the matter. The order she had been given was absolute, she had never once disobeyed and it was starting to take over her system. Sometimes she finds herself disoriented and dizzy when she wakes up in the morning. Something was being ripped from her, something important and she couldn't stop it.

There was one time when she was looking at the picture of the two of them together and she could not recognize who it was standing beside her with his arm around her shoulder smiling at the camera. She had wondered for an entire minute before his name popped up into her head. She had broken the frame and the glass when it slipped from her hand just as the front door swung open and he was coming in from taking one of his usual morning runs. He stopped dead as he caught sight of her kneeling on the floor with bits of glass and plastic around her and her hand bleeding from trying to pick up the pieces. Then he rushed to her side and pulled her up, immediately yelling at her for being reckless in picking up broken glass barehanded and not using a broom to clear it up.

She only blinked as she tried to hide her brimming eyes from him. She ran for the door and out to the streets to the park and collapsed on one of the wooden benches, her entire body shaking.

The order had been absolute, she could not say no. It was her job. She had to…she had to do it.

He was too precious but she had to choose and she had chosen to save him. She will do it. She will save him so he will be happy even if it was not with her. She chose to make him live, she will not live without him that was how deeply she felt. And so she had come to the easiest way to survive far, far away from Kurosaki Ichigo as possible.

She chose to just forget. He will live and she will forget.

•*•*•

It was raining again. The gun was almost glued to her hand and it did not tremble even as she pointed it at the last person she would've ever shot. She had thrown away the rifle but she had kept her own gun at her holster and instead grabbed his.

She was crying openly but her hand never faltered, it was as steady as if she was about to shoot any other target. He was looking at her with the same loving expression he had whenever he looked at her everyday for the last two years. Yet his smile was sad and his face was slowly crumpling, he was breaking right before her eyes.

He had thrown away her gun, silently telling her to just shoot him and get it over with. But she did nothing for a while, she just let the tears fall mingling with the raindrops sliding down her forehead, dripping from her hair.

His eyes were begging her to shoot him and she was still hesitating. Footsteps were hurrying towards them both from her side and his. She will have to do something and so she pulled the trigger.

The sound suddenly made the footsteps stop and the echo of the gun shot was the only sound now apart from the rain. She had not meant to kill him, only wound him and now the footsteps were running towards them until they were met by the sight of the two facing each other with Rukia still pointing the smoking gun at Ichigo, who was on his knees, his chest bleeding freely. But he was smiling albeit bitterly and so was she as she slowly lowered the gun to her side.

"I guess there won't be that 'next time' I've always promised, Ichigo…" she muttered softly, her eyes narrowed, her chest tight that she was gasping for air just to pump oxygen into her system.

She looked at him one last time, letting the gun drop to the ground, her small hands balling into fists as her surroundings started to swirl round and round. Then she gave him one last smile.

She did not even say goodbye or even say anything directly to him. She just smiled and turned her back, her heart breaking piece by piece just like that broken frame she let slip through her fingers.

Renji was standing a few feet from her, his head down waiting. Matsumoto standing a few paces behind him had her back turned, her thin arms around her shoulders.

Rukia walked away, one step after the other without looking back. She felt dizzy; it was finally taking its full effect. It was good, the numb was already spreading and it couldn't have come in a more perfect time.

It was good, the best she felt so far. Calm was slowly taking over her, and her face was slowly smoothing out, her smile softening.

But her eyes, her eyes were shadowed, still sorrowful as she stepped further and further away from the man she will never really forget.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it for the latest installment of Blood Business. I hope you guys finally give a REVIEW and not just LURK AROUND eh? pretty please? :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**See ya all soon!** **:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya!**

**New chap up! Yay! :)**

**A/N: I've been soooo out of it lately that I can't concentrate on writing so I just draw...hehe. Please forgive this humble messenger for not updating regularly. XD I started this chap after I finished the previous one so I didn't find it too hard to finish it even with my bout of laziness. :P I just wanted to get this out there so that I can probably and hopefully move on to the next chap...and what to do with the plot! Hahaha! If you're liking it so far please bear with me as I try and find my missing muchness...my muse seem to have gone on an early vacation this year. T.T**

**As always the reviews are very much appreciated and are the fuel of stories and authors to speed up the thinking process of what to write. :)**

**shnizlefritz- Hahahaha! Ohoo~! I'm thinking I still have a long way to go before I write the last installment (hopefully!) hehe! :)**

**Ghost2113- Yes. I did intend for it to be that way glad you noticed. :) Somehow I find it really intriguing to write and read at the same time. Thank you. :)  
><strong>

**pamianime****- hiya! hehe! glad you like this story of mine too! :)**

**BathroomConcert****- Gaaahhh~~! Why'd you hit me? T.T I'm sorry I didn't mean to! Aww~...strangely your review made me really happy! Yes, well I've been here and there and practically everywhere. hehe...I've been pitching all these stories around cause I'm bored and now I can't concentrate on anything! I will try to update as soon as I can my lovely. :)**

**wickedliz LJ****_ well thanks! :)**

**infienight****- hahaha! did ya miss me that much? awww~...hope ya like this one too. :)**

**Candice****- thank you for finding it and for reviewing. :)**

**Disclaimer: Only the story is mine. Kubo-sensei is still awesome even tho' you've been trolling lately. XD**

**A/N2: Okay so this is Ichigo's POV. I kinda did a flipside with the title and all of the previous chap. Sorry if I confused some of you lovely readers. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thirteen: Beginning of the End<strong>

He was grinning widely. Like a fool, like a complete and utter idiot. His hand gripped something small in his pocket very tightly as he hitched his duffel bag higher up his shoulder. He walked quickly with long, easy strides quite engrossed in his thoughts and not noticing the funny looks he got from the people he passed. Extremely happy thoughts based from the lopsided grin on his face.

He had the weekend off which was rare for him and he was about to make the most of it while he had the time and had managed enough nerve to finally just do it. He will finally tell her tonight and he had spent a lot of time thinking what to say and how to say it and in the end he ended up with nothing. But then again it really didn't matter whether he rehearsed the perfect line or come up with it on the spot. All he could think of was that he was finally gonna do it. He was ready.

There was no doubt left in his mind and he knew…he could feel it so deeply rooted within him that he could not even _think_ of having to go through life without her. They were an integral piece of the other and he was just settled in too deeply in the comfort they have built together that it took him two years to realize just how strong a bond they had already formed. It wasn't just because of love. It was much more than any conceivable term he could come up with or look up in the dictionary.

Sometimes he himself didn't understand it, how they could act like one mind, their bodies already anticipating what the other needs without hesitation or thought, like a fixed reaction. He had never come even slightly near to being so close, so at ease with someone and he cherished her constant presence even more because of it. Because of her he suddenly felt like he actually fit in somewhere. She had made it possible for him and he will always be thankful.

Ichigo hailed a cab and gave the address before settling back onto the leather seat for an hour of waiting. He hadn't even bothered calling cause he knew she'd either be still asleep or she had already gone out. Either reason for trying to contact her would just be useless cause she won't pick up.

He stared out of the window and put on his shades, casually leaning further onto the seat and folding his arms. He had the sudden inexplicable desire to go back to his hometown or rather both their hometowns. The thought of settling in with her back home made him start grinning again.

The early afternoon sun was shining hot and bright when he finally arrived at their apartment. He squinted up at the fourth floor and sure enough the window to the right was covered with a thick canvas curtain. He shook his head with a smile. She still hadn't taken to putting up those lace curtains or even the embroidered ones instead opting for 'functionality than style' as she had so delicately put it the first time he asked. She had shuddered in distaste when he mentioned the words 'lace' and 'embroidered' so he let it drop at that. Canvas was as normal as they could get.

The apartment was empty as he entered. It seemed a little stale as if it had been left empty for a while. He let his duffel bag fall to the floor with a thud as he went further in. It was clean like always, not a speck of dust on the surfaces and the floor. The kitchen was spotless, their bedroom organized down to the bottles and trinkets on her boudoir.

But when he entered her study he found it in a state of complete mess. Music scattered everywhere, empty coffee cups on every surface that was not cluttered with papers, and the piano as pristine as ever. The single untouched thing in a sea of chaotic mess only Rukia could make.

It was a polished mahogany upright Byakuya had surprised her with when she celebrated her birthday last year. Truth be told even he had been shocked that he bought her a piano since it almost meant that in some level he approved of their being together and living under one roof. Rukia on the other hand treated it as if it was some kind of relic to be worshipped along with her collector's item Chappy the Rabbit mug which she's had for ages.

With a sigh he rolled up his sleeves and proceeded to stack the music together on the piano bench, deftly avoiding tipping over any of the mugs or stepping on them by accident in case one of them was Chappy or his life was surely forfeit within the next twenty-four hours.

Having gathered every single sheet he lifted the cushioned seat of the bench and placed them all on the nifty little drawer-like space and replaced the cover. Now he just had to spot Chappy among all the other white mugs on the floor, on the table and even on the window sill. His expression softened as he saw that single almost faded mug sitting there idly on the right side corner half covered by the curtain tied by a length of dyed twine. He could almost see Rukia standing just in front of the glass peering up at the sky, her Chappy mug filled with steaming freshly brewed coffee. Her expression serene, wistful even with a little uncertain smile that would almost never quite reach her eyes. Then she'd spot him standing exactly where he was standing now just observing her then her smile would widen mirroring his.

During those rare moments he always finds himself thinking how lucky he was that he found someone like her. This person that complimented his very existence, who understood him perfectly without him having to go on and on about every little thing, every single detail. She could piece him together so well that he knew he'd instantly fall apart without her. While she on the other hand can be so enigmatic. She can be so childish at times and utterly dignified the next.

With smile still in place he reached for the mug, carefully gripping it and saw that there was an orange post-it stuck on the side with Chappy's grinning face and his smile instantly slipped when he read its contents. It was a message, a short one but it wasn't for him rather it was about him.

He stood there looking blankly at the same spot on the post-it and not really seeing the words anymore. He could hear Byakuya's words echoing in his head when the man had called him up earlier this month.

_Be careful. They've already gotten her to agree…you better prepare yourself for this. You know what to do, don't you?_

"It's finally come to that huh, Rukia…" he whispered sadly, letting his gaze fall to the floor as he plucked the post-it from the mug and crumpled it in his fist. "Then I guess I'll have to wait…everything will have to wait for now…"

After he had tidied up Rukia's study he immediately went to work on a new canvas. His hand was moving by itself, without specific guidance from his mind. He observed as the colors merged, touching on the edges and creating shapes, shades and texture. He felt alienated even from his very own passion, this past time he makes sure to stay focused on. It was slipping slowly. With a final angry stroke he threw the brush on the palette and abruptly stood up causing the mixture of colors to spill on his apron and shirt. But he seem not to have noticed as he gripped his hair in sudden agitation, his jaw clenched with his eyes shut. After a moment he started pacing, running a paint damp hand over his hair and leaving streaks of color against his bright spikes.

He had been painting for something close to seven hours. He'd called the restaurant earlier to cancel his reservation not just because of the note but he had a feeling that Rukia won't be back until very late or by the first light.

He wasn't really disappointed because that would be the last thing going through his mind right now. He suddenly hated his inability to intervene, to help shape the kind of decisions she makes in that part of her life she had been keeping a secret from him. He hated that he couldn't do anything for her when she'd have needed him the most. And now the thread connecting them will soon be severed and he couldn't even get himself to react. It felt as if his body had suddenly shut down without permission and he couldn't get the system up and working just by willing it so. His control was slipping and it scared him. Thinking about it, that he was going to lose her like this was making him a little manic yet strangely he was calm. There was no hesitation because he already knew what his part will be in the end.

In _this_ end at least.

He stopped and glanced back at the canvas. It wasn't ruined. Not in a sense that it would be hard to tweak since he'd just started it so it was merely the first layer and yet the result surprised him. This was different than any of his previous works and for a moment he stood there admiring it.

With a sigh he picked up the white sheet lying on the foot of the easel and draped it over the canvas and switched off the lights in the hallway before heading to the bedroom and plopping face first onto the bed and kicking off the covers to get more comfortable.

He must've fallen asleep the moment his face hit the pillow because the next thing he knew Rukia was there on the bed beside him wearing a shirt of his he must've left lying around when he changed earlier. He could hear rain and thunder rumbling outside he hadn't even noticed it started raining, he must've been asleep for some time.

Rukia was looking at him with her eyes opened wide and for a moment there he thought he was just dreaming so he willed himself to touch her. His hand cupped her cheek gently and he almost sighed as he felt real flesh, warm and pulsating with life. She squeezed his hand as if in reassurance and he smiled a bit more.

He was speaking and she was making excuses, he knew that now. He tells her he made reservations but didn't tell her he had cancelled it at the last minute. He wanted to at least feel a little bit of normalcy between them before things get out of hand. He wanted to be with her like a normal couple as they have always pretended they were since the beginning.

If he ever so much as started acting up Rukia would know something was up and he was warned explicitly not to react like he normally would and it was driving him insane.

But he was so sleepy he could barely keep his eyes open and she was apologizing to him then he felt the press of her soft lips against him right before he fell asleep. He had known it would be one of the last kisses they would ever share but it still didn't stop him from just letting it as it is. He let the feel if her lips linger a bit more and the warmth of her small body pressed against him. Just a little bit more, he wanted to keep her to himself just a little longer but he knew it was not possible and his selfishness would be his undoing.

He will have to learn to let her go.

•*•*•

Ichigo stood there looking the calm he could barely even think to feel. She's finally come. It was raining again tonight, harder and harsher he could feel the sting at is lashed down on him and her. They stood a few feet from each other and she was pointing a gun at him. She looked sure and he knew she won't miss if she really wanted to shoot him.

Even if by some degree he had done as Byakuya told him, he still couldn't control his heart as it pounded loudly in his chest not of fear but because Rukia was crying and he couldn't even go to her. He wanted to go to her so much it was an ache spreading in his body almost paralyzing him on the spot.

In his mind images were flashing in fast forward but the one that stood out was that morning when he went in the door after doing a circuit around the park and saw Rukia on the floor that was littered with broken glass and her hand bleeding freely but she just stared at the wound like it was something strange and she did not know what to do about it. He knew then that it was already taking its effect and it made him so angry that he ended up yelling at her. He watched as she brushed past him, her head down and out the door not even bothering to close it. He stood there like an idiot, balling his hands tightly into fists and gritting his teeth.

Rukia's hand was steady and for some reason it made him smile but his smile was turning into a perversion of the smile he always wore. He could feel it as the tears brimmed, threatening to fall. He stood there and waited for what she will do, what she will choose to do with him.

He could hear people approaching he knew she will have to do something soon and she did. She shot him on the chest but she had missed on purpose and the bullet only grazed his chest but it was bleeding fiercely. The blood seeping from the wound onto his damp shirt, blossoming into tendrils of red against the starched white.

Rukia was crying even harder now, her chest heaving as she let the gun slip from her hand. She was biting on her lips to keep herself from bawling. Then after a while she seem to get a hold of herself and she suddenly stopped crying. A grimace slowly spreading on her lips, she looked like she was in pain too, her skin was deathly pale and her eyes were turning hazy.

He didn't know when he had fallen to his knees but he was still looking at her, she was speaking and her words only served to make the aching spread faster but the numb wouldn't come. He could feel every hurt in every cell of his body not from the physical wound he received but because of the words that just left her lips in a half-whisper he almost missed it.

_I guess there won't be that 'next time' I've always promised, Ichigo… _

He wanted to laugh out loud right then but all he could do was watch as she flashed him a smile and turned her back to him. No goodbyes, no sweet nothings that they'll meet again. No nothing. Just that one smile that once made his day better, that gave him things to look forward to like a future and a life. All of that had been thrown back onto his face and all he could do was stare after her like some pathetic excuse for the man that he was.

Still the tears didn't come and all he could think of was, _We'll meet again, Rukia…I promise._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading as always...and what do you think? Needs work? Needs something more? Questions? Suggestions? Violent reactions? hehe...<strong>

**They're all very much appreciated! :D**

_**Until the next installment of Blood Business then! c:  
><strong>_

_See ya all soon!_

_-kimchi-_

_**P.S.: ** If anyone is interested in having me as a beta I'm all ears. It'll be fun to read other people's works that I don't normally get to read and maybe find some kind of inspiration or something! Hahaha! If you are interested, yes I am talking to YOU! Please feel free to send me a PM. details are in my beta profile for specifics. Thanks! :)****_

_-kimchi-  
><em>


End file.
